LUKE AND LORELAI The Beginning
by jj addict
Summary: Sequel to JASON AND LORELAI The Beginning Picks up on the trip to Hartford (dinner with the Gilmores) and hopefully will follow the beginning of this new phase of their lives. Hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

These people are the creation of ASP and the WB. But I will do with them as I wish. Amy ~ ~ I'm tired of waiting.......  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Lorelai's gentle touch on Luke's thigh had turned into a death grip by the time they reached the city limits of Hartford. Luke pulled the car over and turned off the ignition. He got out of the truck, walked around to her side, and gently eased her out. He pulled her into his arms and asked, "So what's the deal? Why do I now have your fingerprints permanently indented in my thigh? Or is that how you mark all your conquests?"  
  
It all spilled out in a jumble.  
  
"My parents........what are we going to say to them......they are so critical and mean......I never get it right.........do things their way......... They'll spoil our special night."  
  
"Lorelai, are you happy?"  
  
"I'm over the moon happy. And you?"  
  
"I'm happy, thrilled.......all my dreams have come true. So, why do we care how they feel. I'm sure they'll be fine with the engagement. I'm not such a bad guy, you know."  
  
She hugged him closer. "Yeah, I know. You're one of the good ones. I was thinking more about the other little piece of news."  
  
"Hey, we just found out ourselves. We haven't even been to the doctor yet. So I see no need to share that little piece of information. Anyhow, don't you think we should tell Rory first?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. She should be the first to know." She smiled up at him. "That sounded nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you said 'we' haven't been to the doctor yet, 'we' should tell Rory".  
Makes me feel like I'm not alone in this."  
  
"Look at me. My name is Luke. I'm not like that other guy. We are now a united front, a partnership. I'm going to be there, all the way. Every crazy minute...... I want to make you chili cheese fries in the middle of the night, tease you about your expanding girth, laugh when you waddle into the diner....."  
  
"Excuse me. I will NOT waddle."  
  
"OK. I just flashed to Sookie towards the end. Looked like a waddle to me."  
  
"Thanks for the visual........ And you will be there at the hospital, right? I know how you feel about them."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Can't promise I'll be comfortable........."  
  
"That's OK. I can pretty much promise you'll be more comfortable than me."  
  
"But I'll be there for you and this little guy." Luke gently rubbed her flat stomach.  
  
"Guy?"  
  
"Guy, girl, whatever.......I'll be there."  
  
"There will be no "whatevers' coming out of this body. As for a little guy.......whoa.....I never considered that. I won't know how to deal with that. The plumbing alone is such a mystery -- the uncontrollable spraying, the enlarging, the things underneath, the snipping....... ."  
  
"Ouch." "Hey, slow down. There is plenty of time for that discussion. We'll figure it out as we go along."  
  
"There's that word again -' we'." She smiled up at him and he could feel the tension leave her body.  
  
"So, ready to go now?"  
  
"Yeah, ready. Let's go meet the parents!"  
  
Luke rang the doorbell as Lorelai braced herself for the evening ahead. Richard opened the door and quickly took their coats and offered drinks Luke asked for a beer and Lorelai asked for fresh grapefruit juice over ice.  
  
"Not drinking tonight?'  
  
"No dad, just in the mood for juice."  
  
"I could pour in a little vodka, spice it up a bit."  
  
"No thanks, just the juice will be fine." She winked at Luke.  
  
"Your mom will be down in a minute. She just got home from one of her meetings. I don't know what those woman talk about that takes all afternoon. Men just spill it and go for martinis."  
  
"No problem. Think I'll go freshen up myself.' Lorelai went to the powder room.  
  
"So Richard, do you think we could talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Luke. Come into my study." Richard led the way and closed the door behind them.  
  
"So Luke..."  
  
"Richard, I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute."  
  
Luke looked down and then around, not sure exactly how to start. He remembered his little outburst with Nicole's parents, and again, felt a little old to be doing the 'parent thing'. Then he noticed a picture of Lorelai on the desk, and took courage from her smiling face. He looked at Richard and cut right to the chase.  
  
" I love your daughter, more than life itself. I love Rory...... like a daughter. I've watched her mature into a lovely young woman. I'd like to think I've had a little part in that. But it's been all Lorelai. She's wonderful and, well..... Lorelai and I are more than just dating. Actually, I asked her to marry me tonight......and she said yes. I'm not asking for your permission..."  
  
"Of course not. She'd want no part of that."  
  
"We're adults, we really don't need your permission. But I do hope we have your, I guess, ' best wishes' might be the phrase." Luke looked at him directly.  
  
"I've only had a day to think about the two of you together. You've been in my daughters - and my granddaughters-life for a very long time. I know you're a good man, Luke. Emily seems to think this has been coming for a long time. She and I talked a little today and I think I can say we are happy about all of this. A little surprised but..."  
  
"No more surprised than me, sir. It all happened so quickly -- if you don't count the ten years leading up to it." Luke flashed a grin.  
  
Richard shook Luke's hand and the men walked out of the study to join the women. Luke noticed they were having a little 'talk' of their own. But they were both smiling, so he just made a mental note to ask about it later. It was nice to see them getting along.  
  
Richard poured Emily a drink and lifted his glass in the air.  
  
"To my daughter and her future husband, I hope all your hopes and dreams come true. Lorelai, I think you made a wise choice. Luke, I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into." Richard smiled and added, "And I hope this means more grandchildren for your mother and me."  
  
Lorelai smiled, Luke turned a couple shades of red, and Emily almost dropped her glass.  
  
"Richard....what are you talking about......."  
  
Lorelai showed Emily her left hand.  
  
"I knew it. I told you years ago this would happen."  
  
"You sure did mom. I guess I should have listened." Lorelai walked over to Luke. He put his arm around her as she gazed up at him. Emily smiled at the sight of the two of them. She remembered that special feeling, oh, so long ago.  
  
Emily surprised all of them by adding, "Congratulations and yes, please, more grandchildren."  
  
The maid announced dinner and the two couples sat down to a wonderful meal and pleasant conversation. Luke casually mentioned that they would like to get married very quietly, and fairly soon. Emily was astounded at the hurry but resigned to the fact that if was their wedding and their life. She had given up long ago on trying to change her daughter's mind when it was set.  
  
Luke and Lorelai left soon after dinner, giving the excuse that Luke had to get up very early to open the diner. And as they escaped, Lorelai gave Luke's hand a little squeeze and whispered 'thank you'. During the ride home, she sat close and they shared a kiss at every stop. It was a relief to have that part over. And a relief that it had gone so well. Lorelai especially appreciated Luke's new 'take charge' attitude. It was nice being a true partner with this man. The friendship had always been nice, but this 'couple thing' was wonderful.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
R&R if you want more. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO True Confessions

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lorelai raced through the door as soon as Luke unlocked it. She made it to the bathroom just in time, and reappeared minutes later, looking pale and ranting.  
  
"You could be right. Luke. This just might be a guy. Only a guy would torture his dear sweet mother with morning sickness both in the morning and after dinner. Take pity little guy." Lorelai rubbed her stomach.  
  
"I'm so tired, I can hardly keep my eyes open. I had forgotten all the 'fun stuff' that comes with pregnancy. Good thing the process is so much fun - makes you forget about the end result. You guys have the easy part."  
  
Luke laughed as she collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"Well, if you're going to fall asleep, please do it upstairs. I can carry one person up those stairs but I'm not so sure about two. Hard on the old back."  
  
"I bet if we were in the 'throws of passion' it wouldn't be a problem. Now that you've had your way with me, marked me so no one else will look at me for at least a year......."  
  
Luke grabbed a DVD, threw Lorelai over his shoulder, and carried her up to her room. The quick motion made her run to the bathroom again. Luke put the disc in the player, stripped off his clothes, and got into the bed. Lorelai came out dressed in a black teddi, looking more ready for sleep than a night of passion. As she yawned and rubbed her eyes, Luke gave her an appreciative gaze. She slipped the straps down and let the teddi fall to the floor.  
  
"Look while you can, mister. All of this, will soon be history. The boobs will be bigger but you won't be able to touch them, and this stomach will be big, round and have a life of it's own. And you'll probably need a map to find the promise land."  
  
Luke pulled back the covers and welcomed her into his open arms. She happily snuggled close.  
  
"So tonight, went pretty well."  
  
"Better than I expected, that's for sure. Thanks for talking to my dad. That was a nice gesture."  
  
"I noticed you and your mother having your own little conversation. There was smiling and laughter. Nice to see, by the way."  
  
Lorelai thought about it. "Yes, imagine that. She had to give me a little more of the "I told you so'. She also reminded me of a little talk we once had. One about you and me."  
  
"Care to fill me in?"  
  
"I guess. It happened a while ago. Remember the first time you met my mother?"  
  
"At Rory's birthday party."  
  
"I was so happy that you had brought the ice that I gave you a big hug."  
  
"That's when she walked in."  
  
" I introduced you as my friend and she took that to mean my 'special male friend'. So later, when we were alone, she had some questions. Which somehow turned into a discussion that led to terms like 'Porterhouse steak' and 'lap dance'."  
  
Luke didn't follow and looked puzzled.  
  
"Her interpretation of our feelings towards one another. You looking at me like a steak, me being happy about that. And you thinking I might give you a lap dance."  
  
"Ohhh. It surprises me that she knows what a lap dance is. It surprises me even more that she thinks that her daughter might actually perform one. I just can't imagine those words coming from her mouth."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Emily is full of surprises. Wait until you get to know her better. So... have you had many?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke.....what are we talking about."  
  
"Surprises? Oh, the other thing we are talking about. I've had a few."  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Yeah, she was the first. She was my first 'everything'. It was so innocent and fun.....discovering sex with your first love."  
  
"Ahhh, that's sweet."  
  
"How about Nicole?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You have met her, right? Does she seem like the lap dance type to you? She treats everything in her life like a court case -- come prepared, present the facts, and wait for the verdict. "  
  
"Hey, you married her."  
  
"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"  
  
"Not as long as I'm alive." She grinned wickedly.  
  
"And we all know that only the good die young. So... how about you? You've heard my dirty history."  
  
"Well, Christopher, of course. He was my first 'everything' too. We played together when we were young. Our parents were friends and they were gone a lot. So when the hormones kicked in, we found new ways to 'play together'. Our homework time was replaced with a hands-on biology course. It seemed natural to explore our new feelings with each other. It started out innocently enough but you know how that goes."  
  
"Nothing like that first little journey into the adult world."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully it's a nice one."  
  
"Was it for you?"  
  
"Yeah, despite the consequences. It was romantic and unplanned. One day after school, I talked him into walking home instead of taking the bus. Snow had started falling and it was so beautiful. I just wanted to be out in it and feel it all around me. You know me and snow. By the time we got to my house, we were cold and wet. I took my clothes off and jumped in the hot shower. He did the same and joined me. We'd never done that before, but it was fun with the soap and the spray. One thing led to another. We ended up in my bed, and well, you've met the end result. Cute little thing, brown hair, has her mother's wit."  
  
"And her mother's appetite and coffee addiction."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so proud."  
  
"And of course, most recently there was Jason."  
  
"Yeah, Jason. I'm not going to lie. It was a sexual thing with him. But I stand by my story, he was just the appetizer until the main course came along."  
  
"Now I feel like that Porterhouse."  
  
"A very fine steak, prime cut. And I love steak, thick and juicy." Lorelai slowly moved on top of Luke.  
  
"Guess I won't be doing this much longer. Too bad too, I know how you like to be dominated."  
  
"There is a lot to be said for that theory. All the pleasure without all the work."  
  
"Speaking of pleasure...." She lowered her body over his erection, as she kissed his neck and gently nibbled his ear. They both quickly forgot about the movie.  
  
"Guess you're feeling better. Not so tired now?"  
  
"Nope, not tired at all. Feeling fine, feeling very sexually in need. Did I mention that's one of the 'fun' side effects of pregnancy? Raging hormones, still getting me into trouble."  
  
Luke let her take the lead and found that this new hormonally challenged woman was indeed not the least bit tired. Afterwards, she snuggled in his arms and quickly fell asleep. He lovingly looked at her and gently moved a curl away from her face. As he drifted off, his hand found its way to her stomach.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. CHAPTER THREE Busted

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Luke awoke at his usual time, happy that he didn't have to get up and go to the diner. He looked over at a sleeping Lorelai. She looked so cute with her hair spread over the pillow, and one tender full breast uncovered. He leaned over to kiss it and then covered her with the blanket.  
  
"Hey, don't stop. It was just getting good."  
  
"I thought you were asleep. Didn't want you to be cold."  
  
"That's sweet but I am awake and a little warm actually." She threw back the blanket.  
  
Luke gently stroked her body and took her breast into his mouth. He gently nibbled it and then trailed kisses down her stomach. She let him know that she wanted more. He pressed into her, making her coo with pleasure. He gently thrust into her until she made him quicken the pace. Their body rhythms joined together and soon they were totally lost in each other. Holding each other close, they both feel back to sleep. Lorelai woke up again when Luke got up to take a shower. She slowly got out of bed and joined him. They had a playful time in the shower and afterwards, slowly dried each other off. This sent Lorelai into a fit of giggles. Luke seemed to be finding all of her ticklish spots. They were still laughing when they headed downstairs for a late breakfast. They entered the kitchen and discovered a very bemused Rory.  
  
"Ahh....... hey, honey. I didn't know you were coming home today."  
  
"Well, it wasn't planned. I wanted to see my newly engaged mother and find out how the dinner went last night. Must not have been too traumatic. You seem to be in a pretty good mood."  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks to Luke it was not too bad. Who knew there was a 'take charge' kind of guy under all of that flannel." She winked at him, as both the girls giggled at his blushing face.  
  
Lorelai whispered to Rory. "Guess we'll have to figure out a signal."  
  
"Ah, mom. Signal? There's a big green truck out in the driveway. And this old house has very squeaky floors.......and the giggling....... You two kids sure were having some early morning fun."  
  
Luke turned to the stove to avoid looking at her. Lorelai flashed her a sheepish grin.  
  
"Busted, huh?"  
  
"Yep, big time." Rory laughed at Luke and Lorelai's reactions.  
  
Luke had breakfast well underway and the usually delightful smells were affecting Lorelai in a very different way. When Luke started to hand her a plate, she bolted from the room.  
  
"So, Rory, how about a late breakfast." Luke sat the plate down in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, Luke. What's up with mom?"  
  
"Not sure, maybe you should ask her."  
  
Lorelai walked back into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard where she kept the crackers.  
  
"Mom, are you OK? You look a little......"  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Well, I was going to say green but yeah, pregnant will do." She looked sympathetically at her mom. "So am I supposed to congratulate you? Because you're not looking very happy right now."  
  
"Yeah, well, starting and ending each day throwing up, is not my idea of a fun time."  
  
"So I guess the "rusty parts" weren't as rusty as you thought?"  
  
"I guess not, honey."  
  
Luke listened to both of the girls but had no clue what they were talking about. But he figured he'd better get used to it.  
  
"I guess I'll just let you girls talk about all of this. Lorelai, I'll be at the diner if you need me. I'll see you both there later for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good Luke." Rory got up and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, on both counts. I'm really happy about all of this."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot."  
  
"You've always been really special to me, Luke."  
  
"Yeah, you've been special to me too." He smiled shyly.  
  
Lorelai got up and walked him to the door. He pulled her close for one last hug.  
  
"We'll be by later. Have a great day. I'll miss you."  
  
"You too. Good luck with her."  
  
"We'll be fine. She already knew what we were planning. It will just take her a while to get used to the idea."  
  
He quickly kissed her and headed out the door.  
  
Lorelai headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, I'm so excited about all of this. I expected to come home to a very happy bride-to-be, but the baby thing.....that's a bonus.  
How did Grandma react to all of this?"  
  
"Well, we only told them the first part. The second part is still so new to Luke and me. We haven't been to the doctor yet. But it's true. I already passed the test. You're not the only good student around her." Lorelai laughed, "And we wanted you to be the first to know."  
  
"Thanks, mom. I really am happy for the two of you. I thought my going off to college was going to be a big change for you but this, this is monumental."  
  
"Tell me about it, Luke and me finally getting together, getting engaged, and now, a baby. And this little person in here.....changing my body and how I feel about everything. When I was pregnant with you I didn't know it until I couldn't fit into that damn white dress. This little guy had me throwing up ten minutes after conception. Must be those Dane genes."  
  
"Uh, mom. Too much information. Let me just think that some lovely stork just dropped in and bestowed you with this little bundle."  
  
"Honey, listen to me. That's not how it happens. But you'll be Ok, as long as you keep far away from boys and even further away from boy parts."  
  
"Mom, please. You and Luke, that way.....not a visual that I want to have in my head. I already have the squeaky floors and the shower scene running around up there. Let me keep my innocent dreams."  
  
"Sure, honey. And I'll keep mine. The one that you're a virgin until you're at least thirty."  
  
They girls fell into laughter about the weird turn their conversation had taken.  
  
"So, if you can stay out of the bathroom for a while, think we can go shopping?"  
  
"Sure, if we can make a little side trip to the maternity shop. I can't wait to buy some cute outfits."  
  
"Everything is an excuse for you to get new outfits."  
  
"Well, I should get some little pleasure out of all of this."  
  
"I think you already got the pleasure part mom. The rest is down hill from here."  
  
"Thanks, daughter of mine. I'll remember those words, when far, very far, in the future, this little event happens to you."  
  
"So go get dressed. I want to shop with this new mom of mine, and then I want a home cooked meal from the diner."  
  
"Lovingly prepared by your future step father."  
  
"Lovingly prepared by my new father."  
  
Lorelai hugged Rory and they both went upstairs to get ready for their day. Rory took note of the sheets and blankets everywhere but on the bed. Lorelai noticed, and just said, "Some day you will understand."  
  
"I didn't know it was such a physical activity."  
  
"Yeah, well, it is, if you're lucky."  
  
"Words I never thought I'd hear from my mother!"  
  
"Just a little hope from your mom. Someday, far, far in the future, I hope you find your 'Luke'."  
  
"Yeah, me too. You both look so happy.....even though you seem a little green and Luke's new color is red."  
  
"You just had to get in that little dig." Lorelai stuck out her tongue and crinkled her nose at her daughter.  
  
Lorelai finally pulled herself together and they headed out the door.  
  
"Hey, Rory, think we can make a little stop at the Inn first? I'd love for you to see the progress and I really need to talk to Sookie."  
  
"Tell her little Davey is going to have a new playmate?"  
  
"Yep. Think she'll be surprised?"  
  
"Probably not, knowing how you and Luke can't seem to keep your hands off each other I think she'll be expecting it."  
  
"Very funny. So how is Naked Guy these days? Or has he been replaced by Laundry Room Guy? Or that Tree guy. Don't college guys have real names? "  
  
"OK, mom. I got the point. Let's get out of here. I'd like to be back at school before the next round of morning/evening sickness sets in."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." Rory insisted they take her car.  
  
"Pregnant women can drive you know."  
  
"Yeah, but pregnant women can also throw up at a moments notice. I think the non pregnant person should be in control today."  
  
"Oh, I like the sound of that. Remind me to buy you something very nice at the mall."  
  
"Remind me to call before I visit next time."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok. Please R&R I need feedback. Hope you're not bored now that they 'seem' to be so happy. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR Freak Out

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Rory pulled up in front of the Inn. She was surprised at the progress that had been made in just a few weeks. The outside was warm and inviting, and she couldn't wait to see inside. It was really starting to look like the sketches they had been poring over for the last months.  
  
"Mom, it looks great. This is really going to happen, isn't it? Your dream..... for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Yeah, I have been planning it forever. But now there's so much more in my life. The Inn right now, that's just a bonus. I can't wait until it's done."  
  
"Then the dream becomes the reality."  
  
"Yeah, kind of scary but I'm not in this alone. Sookie, Michel, we'll make it work. Or die trying."  
  
Lorelai led her on a brief tour of the areas that had recently been finished. They found Sookie in the almost completed kitchen, fussing with her new stove.  
  
"Someone got a shiny new toy."  
  
"Rory, hi. I didn't know you were coming home."  
  
"I'm just here for a few hours. Had to check on mom and get a home cooked meal."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Home cooked as in Luke's Diner."  
  
Sookie laughed and set out a batch of cookies she had just pulled from the new oven.  
  
"Umm, thanks. I think I'll just munch as I have a look around. Can't wait to see the rooms upstairs."  
  
Rory headed out of the room with several cookies on a napkin.  
  
"Wow, she looks good, happy and so grown up."  
  
"Yeah, very grown up right now. She sort of overheard a little Luke and Lorelai 'play time' this morning."  
  
"Oh, that must have been weird."  
  
"Yeah, well, we didn't know she was downstairs."  
  
"She'll get used to it, having a man around. It is Luke after all."  
  
"I think that makes it even weirder. He's always been around, a big part of our lives, but a very separate part."  
  
"I suppose...hey, new ring? Very pretty, very Lorelai."  
  
"Very Luke's mom. It was hers. He gave it to me last night,,,,,,when he asked me to marry him."  
  
"Oh, honey. That's wonderful. You must be floating on cloud nine." Sookie gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Well, I would be if it weren't for the morning sickness. Or the morning/ evening sickness as Rory calls it."  
  
"Morning sickness.......wow........that means.......you're....."  
  
"Pregnant, really early, but definitely pregnant. When Luke plants a seed, he makes sure the jobs done right."  
  
"Yeah, well, I always heard that about him. That he always follows through."  
  
"OK, enough said."  
  
"So, how does Rory feel about all this?"  
  
"I think she's happy. Surprised, but not shocked. It's always a little weird thinking about your parents in a sexual way. Just like it would be weird for me to know those things about her. I know I certainly don't ever think about my parents, well, you get the picture."  
  
"Yep. Strange territory. And dinner last night? Most have been interesting?"  
  
"Actually, it went quite well. Luke talked to my dad and dad broke it to mom. She was surprised but both of them seemed OK about it.......even mentioned more grandchildren."  
  
"So you told them....."  
  
"Oh, know. Not yet......not for a while. But Luke told them we wanted a quiet wedding and very soon."  
  
"Bet Emily loved that."  
  
"I could see the wheels spinning up there. But we left before she could bring it up again. Anyway, I want to plan this wedding with Luke and Rory........and I hope you?"  
  
"You bet. Seems like I've been waiting forever. Maybe we can have it here?"  
  
"Oh, that's a great idea. Perfect first event.....if it's finished in time."  
  
"Well, we should be able to finish the first floor in time. And all we need is one room finished upstairs....."  
  
"Why one upstairs?"  
  
"The honeymoon suite, silly. You have to spend your first night as an old married woman in your new Inn."  
  
"Old pregnant, married woman........"  
  
"Oh, Oh.....Lorelai, our kids will grow up together. First the Inn, and now, our babies, talk about dreams coming true."  
  
"It's a little too good to be true. Kind of scary. Guess I'm waiting for the next shoe to drop."  
  
"The scary part is over. You got your man, you've got a baby on the way, and you are getting married. Yoo hoo!!"  
  
Sookie hugged her friend enthusiastically again. They talked briefly about weddings and pregnancies until Rory finally wandered back into the kitchen, ready to go. Waving goodbye, the girls headed off to the mall.  
  
Lorelai bought Rory mounds of new clothes and Rory had to pull her out of the maternity shop before she bought a mound for herself. By they time they got to the diner, they were starving and exhausted.  
  
Luke laughed when they came dragging through the door. The diner was pretty empty and they all got to sit down and talk.  
  
"So, is there anything left at the mall for other people to buy or did they just have to close the doors when you left?"  
  
"Very funny mister! Girls need things -- pretty things, stylish things. Especially, the two you are making fun of right now. I'm going to be a mom and she's going to be a big sister. That calls for new outfits!"  
  
"Whatever...... Hey, I'm going to be a dad. Did you get me anything?"  
  
"You get the pleasure of our company and you also get to feed us."  
  
"So in other words, I got nothing?"  
  
"I didn't say that. Tonight, when you get home....."  
  
"Mom, please, innocent child sitting here. Save the 'dirty' talk until later."  
  
"You're no fun." Lorelai leaned closer to Luke and whispered in his ear. Again, he turned red and wouldn't look at Rory. Rory slowly grinned, thinking they were sort of cute together.  
  
"So does the wedding come before the baby? Its kind of in style for the baby to come first, so he or she, can attend the ceremony, even be a part of it."  
  
Luke piped up, "Nope, wedding first, the sooner the better."  
  
"So sooner is?"  
  
"Good question, Rory. When is sooner Luke? You've been married before. That one seemed to happen pretty fast."  
  
"You're never going to give it up, are you?"  
  
"Nope, I love to watch you squirm."  
  
"OK, you two. Let's move on. How about next month? I have a long weekend coming up, so I could be around to help out."  
  
"Sounds good to me. How about you, Lorelai?"  
  
She looked at the two most important people in her life, and started to cry.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
And together they said, "Are you all right?"  
  
She started to laugh at their little chorus, so sweet that they said the same thing at the same time. "I'm great. Just raging hormones, mixed with hunger and exhaustion."  
  
Luke got up. "Well, I know how to fix that."  
  
He soon came back with plates of steaming food and a big glass of milk for Lorelai. They enjoyed their first family meal together and after much discussion, the basic details of the wedding were decided. When it started to get dark, Luke sent them both home. Lorelai needed to rest and Rory needed to get back to Yale. He told both his girls to drive safely, and handed Rory a bag of goodies and a huge cup of coffee. Anybody witnessing this scene would have thought they were already a family.  
  
Hours later, Luke closed the diner and headed home. He found Lorelai curled up on the bed, sound asleep, with bridal magazines and baby books scattered all around. There were shopping bags piled in the corner and travel brochures on the nightstand. He had to laugh at the sight. That was pretty much their life right now -- two businesses to run, a wedding to plan, a honeymoon, a college student and a new baby on the way. Chaos everywhere and he couldn't remember ever being so at peace. He got ready for bed and gently climbed in so he wouldn't disturb her. He picked up one of the baby books and started to read about this new experience they were tackling together. He hadn't realized how little he really knew. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice that she had woken up and was intently watching him. She finally had to clear her throat to get his attention.  
  
"So, learning anything?"  
  
"Too much. Think it's too late to change our minds?"  
  
"Yep, too late. It will be fine, Luke. People do it everyday. I did it all alone and it was scary but so much fun too."  
  
"I can't believe you did this all alone, when you were so young yourself."  
  
"I had help. A lot of that help came from you."  
  
"I came in long after the baby years."  
  
"True, but the baby years are the easy ones. They cry, you hold them. They're hungry, you feed them. School problems, the boy/girl stuff, fear of sending them out into that big bad world, that's the hard part. There's no easy solution, no one right way. You were always there for her .... and me. You did it once, you can do it again."  
  
"Yes, I guess."  
  
"You still don't sound so sure. But you'll see. It will all work out. You'll be a great dad."  
  
"You're already a great mom. When I said that before, I really meant it. But I didn't realize how hard being a good parent really is. You always made it seem easy. Seeing it on these pages in black and white, it seems overwhelming. Now that I have a better idea, I'm scared to death "  
  
"Don't be. You just take it one step at a time. We'll make mistakes, but we'll survive, and so will this baby."  
  
Luke closed the book , turned out the light, and pulled Lorelai close.  
  
"We're going to have a baby."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Is that what this constant turmoil in my body is all about?"  
  
"That and this crazy life we are living right now. Think it will ever calm down and be normal again?"  
  
"Luke, honey, this is normal. From here on out, chaos, indecision, and sleepless nights, that's all we've got to look forward to. Oh, and one little thing that will make it all worthwhile."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Our love for each other. It's the one thing that is consistent and will see us through it all."  
  
"Promise? Cause I think I need something to hang on to."  
  
"I promise. When the going gets tough, we'll always be here for each other. We'll always have each other to turn to at the end of the day. The whole package, remember?"  
  
"Yep, Mimi, I do. Goodnight, Lorelai. I love you."  
  
"Goodnight, Luke. I love you more."  
  
"Not possible." They held each other in the dark and soon fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
R&R  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE He's Back

I don't own any of these characters, just have my own ideas.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Luke woke up a little before five and tried to get out of bed. Lorelai had him in a full body lock. Her leg was thrown over his thigh, her arm was across his chest and her face was up against his neck. Very enticing, but very hard to get away from. He tried to slip out quietly and not disturb her, but her eyes popped open as soon as he sat up.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? Cold here."  
  
"I have to go to work. It's early, go back to sleep."  
  
"Luuuuke..........please......just a few minutes.......I need snuggle time."  
  
He laughed but couldn't resist a little more snuggle time himself. He climbed back in and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Yeah, very nice."  
  
"So what are you doing today?"  
  
"I have to spend the whole day at the Inn. We're expecting three major deliveries. Davey has a little cold so Sookie is staying home. Michel is going into the city to meet his mom. So that leaves me, totally in charge."  
  
"Lucky you. How about if I bring over a late lunch? Will that help?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Lunch and coffee...."  
  
"Lunch and a big glass of milk. You're coffee days are over for a while."  
  
"Yes, dad. But I can still have coffee you know."  
  
"Very limited amounts and I'm not going to be the one to give it to you. You'll just have to sneak it when I'm not around."  
  
"OK, go take you shower now. Snuggle time just turned ugly."  
  
"Snuggle time is never ugly."  
  
Luke slowly kissed her and she kissed him back. He held her, gazed into her eyes for a moment and kissed her long and hard before he reluctantly pulled away. She playfully smacked his naked butt as he got out of the bed. He turned and winked at her...  
  
"To be continued.........."  
  
"Yeah, promises, promises."  
  
He laughed as he headed toward the shower. Never a dull moment with her.....never.  
  
He reappeared a few minutes later, with a towel wrapped around him, looking wet and sexy. She smiled from the bed and he teasingly let the towel fall to the floor.  
  
"Ummmm, nice. Sure you don't want to come back in here where it's warm?" She pulled back the blanket so he could see her naked body.  
  
"I'd like to, but I can't. Someone has to make some money around here. Save that thought for tonight, though. I know I'll be tired really early. Might have to make it an early night."  
  
"Or maybe at the Inn, after lunch. I'll be all alone."  
  
"Lorelai, there's no furniture there. We're a little old for the floor. Tonight, I promise."  
  
"Some of the beds are coming today. Don't you think someone should test them out? Make sure they can handle the abuse they may have to take?"  
  
"Abuse, huh?"  
  
"I think we'd be very good bed testers. In fact, maybe we could get a full time job, testing beds....."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to work now. I'll see you after the lunch rush at the diner. Think you can keep your hormones under control until then?"  
  
"I'll try handsome. There will be big brawny deliveries guys running in and out of the inn all day, you know."  
  
"Yeah, well, look but don't touch. Remember you're damaged goods."  
  
"Oh, low blow, mister."  
  
Luke walked over and kissed her deeply, slipping her a little tongue. "I like damaged goods. Especially when I'm the one that did the damage."  
  
"Ummmmm, DIRTY."  
  
"How did I know you would say that? See ya later, sexy lady. Keep your hands off the delivery men."  
  
"Yes, sir." She threw a pillow at him as he left the room.  
  
She heard his truck drive away as she dragged herself out of bed and got into the shower.  
  
Mornings had always been slow for Lorelai, but now they were even slower. Moving too fast made her sick, and finding something comfortable to wear was getting to be a challenge. She wasn't showing yet, but she could see the subtle changes in her body. Her breasts were fuller and her waist was thickening, she knew they wouldn't be able to keep their secret much longer. She sure wasn't looking forward to telling her parents.  
  
When she finally got her act together, she stopped at Sookie's to pick up some wallpaper samples. Sookie, of course, insisted that she eat a little something. A little something, that Lorelai quickly threw up as soon as she arrived at the inn.  
  
She was feeling better by the time the first delivery came. The men brought in two king size sleigh beds. The oak finish was beautiful and by the time the men had them put together, the mattresses had arrived. The rooms were starting to take shape, and she was getting excited. All she needed was the linen now, then she could make up a sample bed and finally see the reality of what she had envisioned. The men left, and soon after she heard someone else down stairs. Someone was calling out, "Is any one around?"  
  
"Yes, I'm upstairs. Last room on the right." She was sure it was the linen delivery.  
  
"Hey, great timing. The beds, and the mattresses just came......."  
  
"Oh, Jason. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd ....."  
  
"Jason...."  
  
"I haven't been here in a while and thought I'd just check out the progress."  
  
"Jason...."  
  
"OK. Your dad and I were in the office this morning trying to get some work done. Your mother called five or six times and finally your dad spouted something to her about "It's Lorelai's life, let her handle it. If she needs you, she will ask."  
  
"And of course, that concerns you, why?"  
  
"It does concern me. I don't know what's going on in your life. You could be in trouble or worse. You could be alone and ....."  
  
"I'm not in trouble, or worse. What ever 'worse' would be in your mind. I'm fine, just busy. And sorry to dash your hopes, but I'm not alone, or lonely."  
  
Lorelai felt a little queasy and excused her self quickly. When she returned, she had her usual green tone. Jason noticed right away and asked about it. She just told him that she had a little upset stomach and all she needed was to sit down. Which she did, on the bed and of course, he sat down beside her.  
  
"You really don't look so good. I'd be happy to drive you home." He took her hand and felt her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been busy and haven't eaten much. I really have to stay here and wait for another delivery."  
  
"I think I'll wait with you. That's a very interesting shade of green you have going there."  
  
"Jason, I'm fine. Just a little upset stomach, you know my eating habits. Every once in a while, my body just rebels a little. Nothing for you to concern yourself with. I'm sure you have more important things to do."  
  
"Business, but you're more important than that."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure my father would agree."  
  
"Ah, sarcasm. That's a good sign. I guess you'll live."  
  
"Good to know, doctor."  
  
They both heard someone clear his throat. Lorelai looked up, "Luke. Hi, honey. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Long enough, Lorelai, long enough." But this time he didn't take off. He could feel the anger building and he was more than ready to confront it.  
  
"Jason just came by to check out the inn. And now, he's just on his way out." She got up and walked him to the door. "Thanks for stopping. Hope your meeting goes well."  
  
"Goodbye, Lorelai. Luke, good to see you again. (they shake hands) I think you really need to make her go home. She was a strange shade of green a few minutes ago."  
  
"Don't worry, Jason. I know how to take care of her. I definitely know what she needs and when she needs it." Jason got the message Luke was sending and left without another word.  
  
"Nice convo there. Caveman cometh to my rescue."  
  
"Well, he was moving in pretty good there. Sitting on the bed, touching you, wanting you to leave with him."  
  
"He was concerned Luke. He wasn't hitting on me."  
  
"Wrong, Lorelai, so wrong."  
  
"Luke, come on. I thought we were past all that."  
  
"We are. I just don't like him, and I hate seeing him touching you. That's never going to change."  
  
"I'm sure it will be the last time you ever have to see it. I think he got your message, loud and clear."  
  
"I hope he got the message when you told him that we are engaged."  
  
"Well. that actually never came up. I thought that was the reason he stopped by. Being with my dad everyday, I figured that subject had come up. But then I got sick and ....."  
  
"And...."  
  
"I told him I had an upset stomach, and he offered to drive me home, innocent."  
  
"Lorelai, nothing is innocent with that guy....."  
  
"Luke, we don't need him going home and telling my parents I'm sick."  
  
"That's true. We need to go to you parents and tell them why you are 'sick'."  
  
"You're right, we do. We can't keep it a secret much longer, anyway. So...."  
  
"So call them and tell them we're coming to dinner......tomorrow night."  
  
"Rory too?"  
  
"That's your call, or hers."  
  
Lorelai, walked over to him and gave him a reassuring hug. "OK, now that that's settled. How about lunch?"  
  
Luke was not happy but he knew it wasn't her fault. He hugged her back and with arms wrapped around each other they headed down to the kitchen. She attacked her lunch, before he could get it to the table.  
  
"You can't believe how hungry I am."  
  
"You probably skipped breakfast."  
  
"Oh, no. I had a wonderful breakfast, for the short time it stayed."  
  
"Ah, sorry."  
  
"You should be sorry. It's all your fault."  
  
"I seem to remember you were there too. I don't remember any protests. In fact......"  
  
"Never mind -- you play, you pay. It's just not fair that I'm the only one paying here."  
  
Luke laughed, " You're the one that got yourself pregnant."  
  
"I got myself pregnant? That's good. You do know what causes pregnancy, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes. That fun stuff we do at night, and in the morning, and sometimes in the afternoon, and I almost forgot the shower."  
  
"Stop, you're making me tired just thinking about it. Which reminds me......want to go up and see the new beds? Maybe test one out?"  
  
"I already saw the new beds and what I saw, well, didn't exactly put me in a romantic mood."  
  
"OK. If you ever get the urge....."  
  
"I'll let you know. But right now, I have to get back to the diner. Time to get ready for the dinner rush. I'll try to get home early. Call me when you get home so I know you're safe."  
  
"Major points for that one. Nice to have someone that worries about me."  
  
"I think you have two guys that worry about you."  
  
"Yeah, but only one that counts."  
  
He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her goodbye. "Don't forget to call. And don't wait around too much longer. Who knows what old love will show up next."  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Bye, Lorelai." And Luke took off.  
  
Luckily for Lorelai, the last deliveryman showed up soon after Luke left and she headed out too. It had been a long, frustrating day and she was glad it was almost over. Almost, except the little call she had to make to her mother.  
  
The phone was ringing when she let herself in. She grabbed it without a thought as she pulled off her coat.  
  
"Hey, mom. I was just going to call you."  
  
"I am out of breath. I just walked in the door."  
  
"Dinner tomorrow, night?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Sure, you can invite Rory."  
  
"Seven, sounds great. See you tomorrow night. Bye."  
  
Lorelai collapsed on the sofa and quickly feel asleep. She didn't stir again until Luke walked through the door. He scooped her up and carried her to their room. He had thought about nothing but her for hours. Thought about coming home and doing exactly what he was now doing, slipping off her clothes and taking her into their bed and possessing all of her. She purred quietly as he did wonderful things with his hands, and his lips, and his mouth. She moaned in delight as he took total possession of her body and took her to that new, wonderful place they had discovered together. Afterward, they lay spent and satisfied.  
  
"I think I'll have Jason come around a little more often. Sort of brings out the beast in you."  
  
"He had nothing to do with it. It was just a long day without you, and I missed your annoying ways."  
  
"Annoying, huh? That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."  
  
"A few minutes ago, I didn't know what I was saying." They snuggled closer.  
  
"So tomorrow night......dinner with the unsuspecting grandparents. Come up with any ideas?"  
  
"Not really. It would be nice to make it a fun occasion. Think of a unique way to break it to them. Maybe start off with the wedding plans....slip it in when they're busy thinking about the wedding."  
  
"Oh, Luke, that's good."  
  
Well, not that good. I can't think of a unique way. You may not have noticed, but I'm not exactly 'spontaneity guy'."  
  
"Well, not before, but lately you've been pretty good. Tonight for example.......whoa.....I was in your bed before I knew what hit me."  
  
"Is that a complaint?"  
  
"Nope, compliment really. I love being carried upstairs, stripped, and ravished practically in my sleep. Very nice way to wake up."  
  
"Sorry, I just saw you there.....you looked so sweet, so innocent......I wanted you....."  
  
"No apology necessary, I really did like it." She smiled teasingly. "But in case I wasn't there for all of it, think we could try it again, now that I'm conscious?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that could be arranged," as he started slowly kissing down her neck.  
  
"God, Luke, all those years. What we were missing......"  
  
"We were stubborn. We were ...."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "stupid?"  
  
"No, well maybe, a little."  
  
He took her slowly and sensuously, and afterward, held her close.  
  
"I'm so glad all of that is over. Think it would have gone on much longer........if I hadn't gotten married......and you hadn't met Jason?"  
  
"Guess we had to learn the hard way.....how much we really meant to each other. That the friendship was more, something we just didn't recognize."  
  
They talked awhile about how to break the news to her parents, but came up with nothing that seemed to work. It was going to be difficult, uncomfortable, and ............they dozed off before deciding on anything.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please R&R I need to know someone is out there. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX Girl Talk

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Lorelai woke up after nine. Luke had successfully slipped out of bed hours earlier and gone to work. She pulled on her robe and wandered down stairs. Looking all over for her regular coffee, she finally had to settle for the decaf she found. Damn that man....  
  
The aroma of the brewing coffee was wonderful, but it soon sent her running to the bathroom. Damn that man.........  
  
She came back downstairs and opened the cabinet to find her new favorite food -- plain saltines. Distracted, she munched until she heard a knock at the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey, Babette. Good morning."  
  
"Hey, girl. Good mornin' to you. I brought you some muffins. Morey played in the city last night and picked them up on his way home. He's sleeping in and it was too quiet over there. Thought I'd come share."  
  
"Ummm, they smell great. Can you stay for a few minutes and gab?"  
  
"Sure, honey. He'll probably sleep until noon."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Nothing like a cup of coffee in the morning and some girl talk."  
  
Lorelai poured Babette a cup and started to pour one for herself. She could hear Luke's words echoing through her head. So, she poured herself a glass of milk instead. Damn him again.....  
  
They settled at the table, Babette talking a mile a minute and Lorelai eating slowly, hoping to keep her muffin down. Babette's chatter finally seemed to wind down so Lorelai asked her a question that had been bothering her for a very long time.  
  
"Babette, can I ask you something, girl to girl?"  
  
"Sure, hon, shoot."  
  
"Well, I know you know about Luke and me. And Miss Patti knows about us too. So how come, the rest of the town doesn't seem to know? Not that the two of you would ever tell or anything. But these things tend to have a way of getting out."  
  
"Oh, they know all right. Everyone knows. We've all been waiting forever for you two kids to finally get together. Waiting and watching, watching and waiting........so when it finally happened, we were just all so happy. Just seemed like the right thing to do......leave you alone......be happy for you........"  
  
"Ahh, so everyone knows, but they're just not talking? Wow, first time for everything I guess."  
  
"Well, Luke's truck is here every night and he seems like a whole new person when he's at the diner. I don't know what you did to him honey -- well, I do know what you did, and you will have to give me details later -- but you sure make him happy."  
  
"He makes me happy too." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"We all knew it. Why did it take the two of you so long? When he married Nicole, I thought it was all over. But then the two of you started fighting all the time.......I knew it was a match made in heaven. Never liked that skinny city lawyer."  
  
"Babette, she is a perfectly nice women."  
  
"You're the only one for him, honey. Well, I have to get back. Morey likes me home when he wakes up. Maybe I'll get lucky." Babette winked at Lorelai and headed down the steps. But then she stopped and added....  
  
"So, what does Luke want?"  
  
"What does Luke want? Ahh........I don't know...... world peace, a democrat in the White House, but I think he would settle for the bread delivery on time."  
  
"Yada, yada, yada........ Does he want a son or another daughter?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on honey. The day you take a glass of milk over a cup of coffee, even if it is decaf. And that shade of green.....not the best color for you. And the rack, bet Luke's loving that."  
  
"Babette!"  
  
Babette winked and smiled. "Don't worry, you secret's safe with me. I haven't even told Patti. But honey, it won't be long before everyone sees the evidence. Second one always pops out pretty fast. And with Luke's genes.....sure to be a big baby. You two kids didn't waste anytime, all those pent up feelings, wow.....always figured you two would be two hot potatoes. Well, see ya later. That green is starting to take a very strange turn, you better get inside fast."  
  
Lorelai bolted up the stairs, chanting 'damn that man'.  
  
Lorelai quickly took her shower and pulled on come clothes. She headed to the diner and arrived just after the lunch crowd.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady. How was your morning?"  
  
"Hey, yourself. Pretty slick, slipping out this morning, without a word."  
  
"You looked so peaceful. I knew you didn't have to go to the inn and that the rest of the day would be stressful. So, sue me, I let you sleep in."  
  
"Well, thanks for that." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"And my morning, very informative."  
  
Luke looked puzzled.  
  
"Babette stopped by."  
  
"Uh, not good?"  
  
"It was OK. Good, actually. I found out the answer to the big 'why isn't anyone talking' question. Seems like they are just trying to be nice and leave us alone with our happiness. The happiness they knew about all along and we were too stupid to see."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Nah, but that's what she meant."  
  
"And she know, Luke, she KNOWS."  
  
"She knows?"  
  
Lorelai rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Oh. Oh, no. You are kidding. Tell me you are kidding."  
  
"Nope, she knows. But she's not telling anyone."  
  
"Patti?'  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, it will be out soon anyway. Me with this 'rack' and all."  
  
"Rack?"  
  
"These things you seem to like so much.......you know." Lorelai acted like she was brushing something off her shirt.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"So I guess tonight....we really have to do it."  
  
"I'm glad. I hate keeping secrets, especially this one. And I know it's really stressing you out. And that can't be good for the b...."  
  
Lorelai shushed him.  
  
"So I'll be home early and we'll head to Hartford and get this over with. Don't worry, it won't be so bad. They actually asked for this."  
  
"It will be bad. It will be horrible. And I'm sure when they mentioned it, they didn't exactly mean right now."  
  
"Hey, we're not getting any younger. And if we want to crank out more..."  
  
"More, are you kidding?"  
  
"Yeah, just yanking your chain a bit. Good stress reliever, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yes. And so is you sleeping above this diner for the rest of your life, buster. Alone, in that teeny, tiny bed."  
  
"Ew, testy today."  
  
"You would be too, if you had to give up some of your favorite things.....coffee, food....."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Never giving that up. May have to change the 'approach'. But never giving it up." She smiled wickedly.  
  
"So maybe there will be more...."  
  
"Snip, snip." She made scissors movements with her fingers.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Never say 'never' my friend." She turned and waved as she walked out the door. "Don't forget, dinner with the gruesome twosome tonight."  
  
"Can't wait. Been practicing my speech all day."  
  
"So 'take charge' man is coming along tonight?"  
  
"Yep. Don't worry, it will be fine. Go home and make yourself beautiful. Tone down that green if you can. Or find an outfit that will accentuate it."  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue and finally left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
R&R Or you may never know the rest of the story!!! 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN Guess What Mom

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Lorelai was ready long before Luke came to pick her up. She had been pacing the living room, trying to think of a pleasant way to break the 'baby' news to her parents. Rory had called. She was already on her way to Hartford, and anxious to help. By the time Luke walked in the door, Lorelai was in a state.  
  
"Wow, you look great. Jacket, turtle neck, very metrosexual."  
  
"I'm going home to change."  
  
"Oh, no you're not. You look really handsome. My mother will love it."  
  
"We can only hope. You look great Have I ever seen that dress before?"  
  
"Nope, it's new. If ever a occasion called for a new outfit...."  
  
"If ever? All occasions call for a new outfit with you."  
  
"True, but tonight.....I need all the help I can get.....to soften the blow .."  
  
"You're beautiful. You're glowing, pregnant lady." He pulled her into a hug. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Look around. The next time you see this room, it will all be over. Your parents will be fine and you will be......well, still pregnant."  
  
"Hey, Rory's meeting us there. Think that will help?"  
  
"I'm sure of it, even if it's just for moral support. You've got to calm down. This can't be good for the you or the baby."  
  
"You're right. How bad can it be.......a little yelling, some sharp barbs...."  
  
"OK, that's it. Lorelai, get a grip! I'm been very patient with you about all of this. I think you've let your hormones get the best of you. You're way past thirty, engaged to marry a fairly decent guy, one who your parents actually can tolerate. And for some reason, your only child seems to like him too. You're getting married in a few weeks....isn't that enough? This wasn't an accident; we planned it. We're happy that it happened. If you let your parents continue to brow beat you at every turn....well....I don't know what else to say."  
  
Lorelai realized Luke was really upset with her, and she totally understood why. She had been dumping on him for days, fussing and whining.......and what for? She was afraid of what her 'mommy' might say? Agh...... I'm sixteen again. She looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"You know why I'm marrying you?"  
  
"Well, your pregnant, for starters. And evidentially it's all my fault."  
  
"Yeah, that.....and the fact that you put up with my stuff. But only to a point, and then you give me a much needed dose of reality. You always have, no matter what the problem. I have dumped a lot on you over the years. And we have had some horrendous battles........"  
  
"Not that bad."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"OK, a couple small battles."  
  
"A couple huge ones and a whole lot of small ones. Does the phrase 'go to hell' ring any bells? One long summer without speaking, that new girl Mimi?"  
  
"One very long summer, and then Mimi -- pretty girl, much nicer than you." He smiled, remembering that night.  
  
"But through it all, you've always been here, by my side. So, let's go get this over with. Who cares what they think? We know this little guy is going to be a wonderful addition to our lives......the purest proof of our love. And if they can't see that, and accept it........well, that's their problem."  
  
"That's the old Lorelai talking. Let's get out of here before you change your mind."  
  
A great feeling of peace had come over her. Luke was right. All they really needed was each other, and Rory. With a great sense of relief, she hopped in the car and they were on their way.  
  
Richard answered the door, and took their coats. Rory was already there, and deep in conversation with her grandmother. Both the women looked up when the three entered the room. Richard rubbed his hands together and offered drinks.  
  
"Luke, I stocked up on that beer you like. And Lorelai, what can I get you?"  
  
Rory stepped in. "Grandpa, just sparkling water for mom and me. We're watching our calories so we'll look good for the wedding."  
  
"You two don't need to diet. You're both perfect just the way you are. Isn't that right, Luke?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They are both perfect. But you know how women are."  
  
"OK, water with a twist it is. But I still think its silly."  
  
"Lorelai, you look especially nice tonight. New dress? I love that color on you. Makes your complexion simply glow. Or is that because of Luke? "  
  
"New dress and Luke, I think,"  
  
"Nice to see you again, Luke. You're looking very handsome tonight. The two of you make a very nice looking couple. I can't wait to see the wedding pictures."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and he winked back. "Thanks mom. We clean up pretty good."  
  
"Yes, well. I just told Rory that she's getting to be quite a beautiful young lady. Seems like just yesterday she was a baby.......pink and round......I missed so much of it"  
  
"She's all grown up, my beautiful girl."  
  
Richard moved in to hand them their drinks. "Cheers, everyone. Here's to the wedding. Have you set a date yet?"  
  
Luke cleared his throat. "Actually, we have. Three weeks from tomorrow."  
  
Emily looked stunned. "Three weeks? That's not enough time to plan a proper wedding."  
  
"Ah, mom. It will be fine. It will be small and informal and exactly what we want."  
  
"I take it the plans have all been made?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
The maid slipped into the room to announce dinner.  
  
As they were sitting down at the table, Rory commented on the wonderful aroma filling the air. Luke was a little worried about Lorelai, but she seemed fine and not the least bit green. Thank God for small favors. The last thing they needed was one of her little dashes to the bathroom. Just a few more minutes....  
  
While the wedding plans were the main topic of the dinner conversation, Lorelai couldn't help but notice her mother's distraction. She seemed mainly interested in watching her daughter.  
  
The men continued to talk, and Richard agreed that the wedding was in capable hands and well under control. Luke assured him the Inn would be ready in time. He raved about the hard work the girls had put in and how quickly it was coming together. He invited them to come by any time to check the progress for themselves.  
  
Rory noticed her grandmother's watchful eye also. Only the two men were oblivious.  
  
Emily finally spoke up. "Jason said he stopped by the inn yesterday. He seemed impressed with the progress, but he thinks you've been working too hard. He mentioned you were a little under the weather, and I have to say you do look a little tired or something tonight. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I'm fine mom. I've been busy, with the inn, the wedding plans, and Luke and all. But there is something else....."  
  
Luke piped up, "Yes, something important we want to share with you. We hope you'll be as excited as we are.......all three of us." He looked over at Rory.  
  
"Oh, my, God. I remember the last time I saw that look. The look of dread, softened by that soft glow..... I've been trying to figure it out all evening."  
  
"Uh, mom...."  
  
"Emily, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Richard, I think Lorelai is..."  
  
"Luke and I are going to have a baby. We're thrilled about it and we hope that you will be too." She took a breath and waited for the explosion.  
  
"Grandma, isn't it exciting? I've always wanted a little brother or sister. And you'll have another grandchild to spoil."  
  
Reality finally sinking in, Richard looked at Emily and waited for her reaction. Emily, meanwhile, was strangely silent. All eyes were focused on her, waiting...............  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT Mom?

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Emily?"  
  
Luke slowly formed his words.  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore...Emily.... I assure you that we are very happy about this. After much discussion and thought, we decided this was what we wanted. And while, you may not exactly approve of the timing...."  
  
"It's alright Luke. It is a surprise...but you aren't teenagers and I know that you two are committed to each other. Rory, are you happy about this?"  
  
"Oh, yes, grandma. I'm excited, first the wedding and now this. And look at mom, she's so happy."  
  
Emily took a really good look at her daughter, and Luke sitting by her side. They did look happy and thoroughly thrilled about their news. She knew Lorelai cared nothing for conventional timing, and at this stage of her life what difference could it possibly make.  
  
Richard finally spoke, "Well, this is unexpected news. A wedding, a new grandchild, it's a lot to process. Congratulations, you two, and you too Rory. A little brother or sister after all these years..."  
  
"Richard, please. Unexpected? Isn't this what we have come to expect from her? Never following the rules, taking the necessary precautions, waiting until after she is married."  
  
"Mom."  
  
Mrs. Gilmore, I'm sorry you feel that way. But we are very happy about all of this. We didn't expect you would approve of the timing but we did hope you would be happy.... share in our happiness, at least "  
  
"He's right Emily. We should be happy that they found each other, and that the three of them are starting a new family. So the timing is a little off, what difference does it make in the long run? Look at Rory. Did the timing make her any less a wonderful person? "  
  
"Of course not Richard. How can you even bring that up?"  
  
"Because you are being so rigid and unfeeling. You say you missed out on a lot of Rory's young life...well, it was because of this same attitude. Are you going to act that way again? Because, if you are, I won't be a part of it. I'm going be there for this child. Be there to support Luke and Lorelai, and welcome this new little life into our family."  
  
Emily looked stunned. And everyone at the table saw the slow change in her manner. Richard's words seem to really hit home. Make her think of their feelings instead of her rigid ones.  
  
"Lorelai, your father is right. This is a wonderful thing that has happened to you, to all of us. A new beginning, a marriage, a new baby..." "Congratulations. Forgive me for being a silly old women. I'm truly happy for you. It is an unexpected surprise...but a nice one."  
  
Lorelai looked at her mother and could tell she really meant it. She smiled at Luke and then Rory, and breathed a big sigh of relief. The moment she had dreaded most was over. It had been a little painful but the ultimate result was more than she had expected.  
  
"So how about dessert?"  
  
"Lorelai!" All three chimed at the same time.  
  
"Not for me, the baby. The baby wants some chocolate." She smiled and patted her stomach.  
  
They all laughed at her attempt to relieve the tension. Especially Emily, because she knew that dessert was the girls favorite double chocolate cake.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent talking about the wedding and the new baby. Richard and Emily seemed to get over their discomfort fairly quickly. After a short period of awkwardness, they got caught up in the idea of having a new little baby around. Emily was already planning a little nursery upstairs, and Richard was secretly hoping for a grandson this time. They were actually sorry to see them leave. But Lorelai was winding down quickly, and Roy had to get back to school.  
  
Luke and Lorelai walked Rory to her car and hugged her goodbye. Then they walked to Luke's truck and got in. He helped her fasten her seat belt and then started the engine.  
  
Luke turned to her, "You look tired. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm exhausted. But I feel pretty good. Relieved, glad it's all over."  
  
"It wasn't so bad..."  
  
"Well, it almost was. My dad was great, sticking up for us like that."  
  
"Yeah, he was great."  
  
"I think he really likes you. Did you get the idea he's hoping for a boy this time?"  
  
"I got that distinct feeling, yes,"  
  
"And you, Luke, son or daughter?"  
  
"Umm, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. A son would be nice, but I look at Rory, and she's so great. I'll take what ever you give me."  
  
"Good thing, mister. There's no sending it back you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But we could always keep trying..."  
  
"You know, that's the second time you've mentioned more. Do you really want more?"  
  
"Well, I know we're getting a late start. And we already have Rory. But I always thought, if I found the right person, that I'd like a house full."  
  
"Maybe with your next wife.... oops, sorry. That wasn't a crack, really. It just slipped out."  
  
"Well, let's see how it goes with one baby around before we plan the next one."  
  
"Very wise decision, Mr. Danes."  
  
"I almost lost it when you said 'after much discussion we decided'. I remember skipping the condom and me pitching the pills in the wastebasket just before you attacked me."  
  
"Yeah, you must admit, it put a different spin on that scenario. The PG version for the parents."  
  
"You could say that...we were hot an heavy that night....."  
  
"Yes, we were......first time.....nice."  
  
"Yeah, very nice."  
  
"Hey, Luke, when do you think we conceived this little guy?"  
  
"Hmm, hard to say. We've been pretty active for a couple of old people. Hope it wasn't in the shower though. That would just be weird."  
  
Lorelai laughed at her very conventional man.  
  
"So, if he ever asks......it was just the plan old boring missionary position?"  
  
"Lorelai, he's never going to ask. He's never going to want to think his parents do such things."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "You know Luke, the male pronoun sure creeps in a lot when we talk of this baby."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"So, think that means something?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it means we might be leaning that way. But either way, we're pretty lucky."  
  
"We sure are." She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed her stomach.  
  
Luke put the truck in gear and they drove silently home. Each of them relieved that the tension was finally over. Neither had realized how heavy it had weighed on them. Luke unlocked the door and they climbed up the steps with their arms around each other. Exhausted, they feel asleep quickly. Lorelai didn't stir when Luke slipped out early the next morning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry I made you wait. But it was good for you to speculate, right?? 


	9. CHAPTER NINE Coffee and the Pill

CHAPTER NINE  
  
The next week was full of activity. The wedding plans were going ahead full speed. Sookie was in charge of the food and the cake, of course. Everyday she had new ideas and new things for them to sample. The inn was in great shape for the ceremony and one room upstairs was already finished for the first night of the honeymoon. Emily had her party planner take over everything that Sookie didn't have time for. Lorelai and Luke were thrilled that she had offered. They really felt like they had her parents full support and it meant a lot.  
  
Emily and Richard had also insisted on sending them on a honeymoon. Something Luke and Lorelai had planned to skip for a while. But her parents wouldn't hear of it. They thought she needed some time away from the inn. She looked tired and seemed to have very little energy. They were worried that she was doing too much and when they talked to Luke, he had to agree. A few days on a warm beach, and eating wonderful food, would have to give her a much-needed rest. Soon after they had told her parents about the baby, her morning sickness had disappeared, and her appetite had reappeared with a vengeance. They were both looking forward to getting away from Stars Hollow and taking their first trip together.  
  
Luke took over a few of her jobs at the inn so she could have a little more free time. Wasting no time, she and Rory made plans for a girls' day out. They had lots of shopping to do, dresses for the wedding, of course, and honeymoon clothes. They went to a little shop her mother had suggested and after much discussion and trying on, they both found just the right dresses. Lorelei's was perfectly cut to minimize her changing figure. She loved the off white color and the way it flowed when she walked. Rory picked out simple yet elegant ones for Sookie and herself. They were a beautiful deep lavender color and had the same flow as Lorelai's. Then they headed to a maternity shop for beachwear. Lorelai found a bikini she thought Luke might like but she wasn't sure he would let her wear it in public. Luke noticed that even though she was pregnant, other men still liked looking at her. She was showing a little but mostly she just looked a little more round than normal, and very, very busty. He loved it but he didn't like it that other guys did too. So she also picked up the matching cover up, hoping that would appease him.  
  
They parted outside the maternity shop, Rory had an evening class and Lorelai needed to get back home. She was tired so she couldn't resist a quick stop at a small coffee shop near her parked car. She ordered a small decaf, and found a small sofa to sit on. She put her feet up and closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them, she noticed Jason watching from the next table. He waved and started walking over.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Hey, yourself."  
  
"So, I hear you're getting married soon."  
  
"Yep, a couple of weeks."  
  
"I don't have to tell you your parents are excited."  
  
"Yeah, they are. I sure didn't expect that."  
  
"Well, I think they're excited about more than that."  
  
"Oh, you think."  
  
"Come on Lorelai. Unexpected engagement, quick wedding.... Think I can't tell you're pregnant? Once upon a time, I knew that body pretty well. In fact, I've even took a little mental calculation..."  
  
"I was on the pill Jason."  
  
"Nothing is full proof."  
  
"It never failed me before. You do know this baby isn't yours?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Believe me, if there was any question at all..."  
  
"You would do what?"  
  
"I'd want proof."  
  
"Well, there's no chance. So... It's getting late, and I have a little drive yet. Nice seeing you again."  
  
"Goodbye, Lorelai."  
  
"That sounds pretty final."  
  
"It is. I'm tired of carrying the torch. You look happy. I can compete with another man, but another man and his baby. No way."  
  
"Thanks Jason. That's the nicest wedding present you could have given me."  
  
" Tell Luke the best man won and I hope there are no hard feelings."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I'll do that. Bye, Jason. Good luck."  
  
Lorelai picked up her cup and walked to her car. She smiled as she turned the key in the ignition. Life was just getting better and better. Cranking up the radio, she headed back to Stars Hollow. She got to the diner a little after seven. It was pretty deserted and Luke looked relieved when she walked through the door. That's when she realized she finally had the whole package. The man smiling at her, this new life growing inside of her, and the new life ahead of both of them. She knew she had it all.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself. Have a nice day with Rory?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Perfect. Found some nice things...some nice things for our honeymoon."  
  
"And you expect to wear these nice things?"  
  
"Sure, it's our honeymoon."  
  
"My point, exactly." Luke gave her a wicked grin.  
  
"You dirty old man. I'm a pregnant woman and I need my rest."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"  
  
Luke fixed her a light dinner and they sat down by the window to catch up on their day.  
  
"I ran into Jason today."  
  
"That's never good."  
  
"It was this time. He's over it, given up to the 'better man'."  
  
Luke smiled, knowing it took a lot for Jason to admit that.  
  
"That's good. I still don't trust him but if he really said that..."  
  
"He did...and he knows I'm pregnant."  
  
And...."  
  
"Nothing.... just thought I'd tell you that he knows."  
  
"Well, it is becoming more obvious with each passing day."  
  
"You look like one proud daddy."  
  
"I am. Nice to see my woman with my child."  
  
"Your woman, huh? Cave man Luke is back."  
  
"Hey, it means a lot to me."  
  
Lorelai smiled at him, "Me too, cave man."  
  
"It's a very special time for a man, to see his wife grow with his child."  
  
"His wife...that will soon be me." They both laughed. With all of the wedding preparation, they had almost forgotten about the aftermath.  
  
Lorelai watched as Luke did all his little closing chores. He drove them home and they headed up to bed. They never bothered with night ware anymore. They loved the feel of their naked bodies melding together. Luke held her gently. Now that she was starting to show, he wasn't always sure how to treat her new body. But she soon started kissing him and running her hands over his body, and he quickly knew exactly what she wanted. They made love much more gently now. He was so afraid of hurting her, or the baby. She laughed at him but she loved that he was such a caring man. The sexual antics could wait until after the baby was born. Right now, she was happy with his gentle touch. He was going to be a great husband and father. They fell asleep, naked bodies entwined and spent.  
  
Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night with a start.  
  
"Luke. Luke, wake up." She poked at him until he opened his eyes.  
  
"What? Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm great. Just thought you might like to feel the first kicks of your offspring."  
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand, putting it on her slightly swollen stomach.  
  
"I don't feel anything..."  
  
"Give it time."  
  
Luke eyes grew wide, "Wow, that's amazing."  
  
"Great timing, this kid. Must be on his father's early bird schedule. Hope he doesn't always decide to practice soccer kicks at three a.m."  
  
Luke pulled her close and they fell back asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I need encouragement here. Please R&R 


	10. CHAPTER TEN Surprise

CHAPTER TEN  
  
The weekend before the wedding, Luke left the diner completely under Caesar's care. Rory came home Saturday morning and the three of them ran all over trying to get all the last minute details wrapped up. Sookie told them the reception was all taken care of and hadn't let them near the inn the previous week. By late afternoon, Lorelai was exhausted, starving and grumpy. They stopped at the diner for an early dinner. Caesar wouldn't let Luke lift a finger. He took very good care of all their needs and sent them home stuffed and happy. Rory ran into the video store and got the 'Wedding Planner', thinking it would be a great lark to watch. They all settled in the living room and popped it in the player. Rory and Luke were having a great time laughing at the wedding antics that they knew all too well to be true. Lorelai pulled a throw around her body and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Look at mom. She's worn out. This wedding seems to have taken it all out of her."  
  
"I don't think it's the wedding so much, more like the pregnancy. She's not used to dragging the extra weight around; it really zaps her energy. And now she's afraid her dress won't fit because all of a sudden she really seems to be 'popping out' -- her words not mine."  
  
Rory smiled. The grumpy diner man had a whole other side to him. She had always seen it, but lately it was more obvious to everyone.  
  
"Only one more week. Then you two will be on your honeymoon. The stress will be over and she can really relax and soak up the sun."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad it's only a week away. I'm not sure how much more she can take, or me. Everyone in town is coming and everyday they have a million questions to ask. The same questions over and over...life in a fish bowl. Remind me never to have fish."  
  
"Sure thing Luke. I see you as more of a dog kind of guy anyway. But never, under any circumstances ..."  
  
"I know -- allow your mother around any animals. I've heard the stories."  
  
"You have to admit it's a great 'fish bowl', Luke. All the little fishies are so happy that you two are finally together."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"What?' Lorelai was awake and looking around. "Are you two talking about me?"  
  
"Hey, the whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Luke winked at Rory.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Go back to sleep. Hard to talk about you when you're asking so many questions."  
  
"How about I make it real easy for you. I think I'll go up to bed." She pretended to be mad and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Luke watched her little act. "I think that's my cue. Better get up there while I'm still invited to this wedding."  
  
"Luke, you are so whipped. Never thought I'd have to say that to you!"  
  
"Hey, now. Is that anyway to talk to your 'almost' stepfather?"  
  
"Almost maybe, but stepfather, no way. You 're the best father a girl ever had. I know I have a biological father and he's great. But you were the one that was always there when I needed one. You fed me, and protected me from all the big, bad boys. You sure helped my mom through my teenage years. I was angelic, of course, but she sure needed help. You helped me move into the dorm, and sent me little care packages. And now, you make my mom so happy."  
  
Luke smiled shyly and gave her an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder before he headed upstairs.  
  
"Oh, and Luke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No early morning hi jinks, ok? One time was enough. There's a chance I can get over that one, IF it's not repeated."  
  
"Can't promise anything. When your mom gets an idea in head, well, let's just say 'who am I to refuse?"  
  
"Ewww..."  
  
Luke laughed and threw his hands in the air.  
  
Sunday morning, Luke and Lorelai slept really late and then took a leisurely shower. He washed her hair and lovingly ran his hands over her pregnant body. Her breasts were heavy and ripe, her stomach slightly round and firm. She put his hand on her stomach and he felt a strong kick.  
  
"Yep, I think there's a baby in there."  
  
"Very funny. You were thinking something else?"  
  
"Well, it had occurred to me..."  
  
"Please don't finish that sentence."  
  
They got out and dried each other off. Lorelai tried to get Luke back in bed for a little playtime but he had promised Rory her favorite pancakes for breakfast. It was already late, and they were supposed to be at the Dragonfly by two. Sookie was finally allowing them to see what she had been up to.  
  
""Oh, so that's the way it is. Gone on to a new woman already?"  
  
"Yeah, well, she's younger and thinner...."  
  
" I wouldn't go any farther with that description if I were you mister."  
  
"Feel free to join us.... when you get some clothes on." Luke winked at her. She was still naked and checking her body out in the mirror. She shook her head,  
  
"Why didn't I 'just say no'?"  
  
"Because I'm irresistible, my prowess legendary."  
  
"Prowess, that's a braggy guy word. We were just plain horny."  
  
"Lorelai, the way you talk! Are you going to kiss our baby with that mouth?"  
  
"Hot for each other, couldn't keep our hands off, couldn't keep your pants zipped...."  
  
"And who did the unzipping?"  
  
"Out! I need nourishment for this body I'm growing here. Make the 'thin one' save me some of your special pancakes."  
  
Luke playfully threw a robe at her and left the room.  
  
When Luke finally made it to the kitchen, he was greeted with,  
  
"Finally, I thought I'd have to head to the diner."  
  
"Sorry, got wrapped up in something."  
  
"Yeah, the shower yet again."  
  
Luke blushed as he turned to the stove. "Pancakes, as promised."  
  
"I like my pancakes made by very clean men." She loved seeing his many shades of red.  
  
Lorelai appeared, looking fresh and well rested.  
  
"Nothing like a good nights 'sleep', huh, mom?"  
  
"Why, Rory, what are you implying?"  
  
"I imply nothing. Just that all the 'sleep' that you have been getting lately has done wonders for your figure. And the term 'zestfully clean', well, that has taken on a whole new meaning."  
  
"Mock if you must, but you will pay." Lorelai stabbed one of Rory's pancakes and added it to the stack on the plate Luke had just handed her.  
  
"Not fair."  
  
"So fair, fairest, most fair."  
  
Luke chuckled, "If you two don't hurry up, we will never make it to the inn by two."  
  
"Says the barefoot man in jeans." The girls giggled but finally attacked their breakfast. They were both anxious to see exactly what Sookie had been doing at the inn.  
  
Luke cleaned the kitchen, got dressed, and had read most of the paper before the girls finally appeared dressed and ready. But when he saw them he thought it was worth the wait.  
  
"Wow, I get to take out two beautiful women out today."  
  
"Yep, to get the skinny one, you have to take the fat one too."  
  
Rory didn't get the joke but she laughed with them anyway. They piled in the car and headed to the inn. They were several cars parked around the inn.  
  
"Sookie must have people working today to finish up. Good thing we paid them a flat fee. I think every light on the place is on. I can't wait to see inside. She's kept it such a secret."  
  
Luke opened the door for the girls and they were all met with a chorus of 'SURPRISE!'. Sookie ran over to Rory, and whispered in her ear. "Did we do it, totally surprise them?"  
  
"Yep, they didn't have a clue. I can't believe how easy it was. They must be getting old."  
  
"Oh, they're just in love. It makes you crazy sometimes."  
  
Rory wistfully replied, "I guess."  
  
"Hey, honey, you're young. It will happen to you too, probably when you least expect it."  
  
Rory knew she was right. She loved that her mom was finally so happy but she wanted some of that happiness too.  
  
Luke and Lorelai were greeted by most of the town. She noticed her parents over by the bar, and even Luke's sister Liz was there with her goofy boyfriend. There were gifts stacked every where, some in wedding paper and some in baby shower paper. Lorelai started to cry but Luke gave her a squeeze and she broke into a smile instead. The dining room was full of wonderful goodies, and two huge cakes. One was decorated with wedding bells and flowers, the other with baby booties and rattles. Pink and blue, no green is the 'new pink' for this baby.  
  
"So Mr. Danes, did you know about this?"  
  
"Nope, not a clue. But I'd say that little girl and Sookie look pretty guilty over there."  
  
Lorelai smiled and waved at her daughter. She mouthed a 'thank you' to both of them.  
  
"So let's party!"  
  
Lorelai and Luke wandered among the guests and talked to everyone at some point during the afternoon. Sookie had out done herself with appetizers and munchies...including all of Lorelai's favorites. The afternoon flew by as they opened all the gifts and tried to thank everyone for their generosity.  
  
"I don't think we'll have to buy anything for this baby for a very long time. And all the other things...wow. Luke, somebody sure likes us."  
  
"I think they like you, their queen."  
  
"I kind of think they like you too. You did make all of this possible you know."  
  
He eyed her stomach and murmured, "My pleasure."  
  
Luke pulled out a chair and made her sit for a while. He wandered into the dining room to find them something to nibble on. While he was gone, Richard and Emily joined Lorelai.  
  
"This is very nice Lorelai. Everyone in town seems to have been here at one time or another today. They must really like you and Luke."  
  
"Yeah, well, Luke does supply the coffee.... and to tell the truth mom, they have been waiting for this for years. I've heard a lot of 'we knew someday this would happen', etc. etc."  
  
"They're saying wonderful things about the inn also, Lorelai. It has turned out very nicely. You and Sookie have done a very good job."  
  
"Thanks dad, that means a lot."  
  
"I'll recommend it to my clients.....I'm sure Jason will too. Poor boy, he seems a little distracted lately."  
  
"Probably trying to decide which floozy to take out next."  
  
"Mom." "Emily."  
  
"He's not so bad, mom."  
  
"Well, I didn't see you going out with him."  
  
"Well, mom, as a matter of fact, I did actually go out with him a few times."  
  
"You what? When? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Before Luke mom. He was very nice to me and treated me very well. I think he was the big reason that Luke and I finally got together. Luke got jealous seeing me with him."  
  
"Well, I guess we can be thankful for that. What if you had ended up with him?"  
  
"I might have, but it would have never worked out. His life is too much like yours. And I know you love your life, but it would smother me. Sorry, mom."  
  
"I understand. Well, not really, but seeing you with Luke.......you definitely made the best choice."  
  
"Best choice of what?" Luke handed Lorelai a plate and a glass of milk.  
  
"Always with the milk, this guy." She laughed as she took it.  
  
Emily and Richard both looked at Luke in an approving way.  
  
"I was just telling Lorelai, that she made the right choice of men. You over Jason Stiles."  
  
"You knew about them?"  
  
"No, not at the time. I just found out. And believe me, I would never have approved."  
  
"Emily, I think it's time to leave. We have a long drive, and I have to get up very early in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Lorelai. See you next weekend. I'm getting excited for the big day."  
  
"Me too, mom. I finally know exactly what you were talking about that night at my bachelorette party. Thanks for coming, both of you."  
  
Goodnight , Lorelai. I'm looking forward to escorting you down the aisle."  
  
"Can't wait to get rid of me, huh, dad?"  
  
"I'll just be happy to see you and Luke become man and wife. We've really come to know and appreciate what a fine man you found here." Richard leaned in and handed her an envelope. He whispered, "For your new life, use it for yourselves or the baby."  
  
"Thanks, dad. But you've already done so much."  
  
"Nonsense, it's our pleasure."  
  
"Thanks Richard." The men shook hands and Emily gave Luke a quick hug, also.  
  
Soon after the Gilmores left, the party started to break up. Everyone loved seeing the Dragonfly and couldn't wait to come back for the wedding. Luke offered to stay and help clean up but Sookie sent all of them on their way. Lorelai hugged her friend and thanked her for their wonderful party.  
Luke hugged her too, which made her giggle.  
  
The three of them talked about the party on the way home. And much too soon, they were watching Rory throw her books in her car to head back to school. They hugged her goodbye and waved as she drove away.  
  
Lorelai closed the door and Luke pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Nice party, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, the best. And you're sure you didn't know a thing about it?"  
  
"Think about it, Lorelai. Would they really tell me?"  
  
"Nope, you're right. We all know how you love large gatherings. Couldn't get out of this one, could you?"  
  
Luke kissed her, letting his lips slide down her neck and his hands caress her body.  
  
"Hey, what exactly do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that Rory's gone, and that we are both tired, and maybe we could just go up to bed...."  
  
"I think you are forgetting our agreement."  
  
"Our agreement?"  
  
"Yes, remember? You're supposed to go home to your apartment for this last week."  
  
"You were serious about that?"  
  
"Serious as a heart attack, mister. I need some time alone to get stuff done. And you know, it will make our wedding night extra special if we don't sleep together for a while."  
  
"It's our wedding night. The only one we will ever have. Believe me it will be special."  
  
"But this way, it will just be more special." She grinned up at him. "You know, not 'being together' for a whole week........."  
  
"Lorelai, you can't be serious."  
  
"We've already been down this road. I am serious. Goodnight, Luke. See you tomorrow." She reached up and kissed him goodnight and then grabbed his coat from the hook and handed it to him.  
  
He looked at her as he pulled it on, and mumbled something as he walked out the door.  
  
Lorelai couldn't make it out, so she just added, "I love you too."  
  
Closing the door, she leaned against it and looked around. This was the first time she had been alone here in a very long time. It was strange and oddly quiet.. She headed upstairs, and decided to take a long, hot bath. Sinking down into the bubbles, she let all of the excitement of the day melt away. By the time, she slowly pulled her self out, she smelled wonderful and felt warm and relaxed all over. She slipped into her side of the bed and ran her fingers over the empty area beside her....the place where Luke had been so often lately. She missed him so she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing?"  
  
"I've been sorting through some stuff. Trying to figure out what to move to your house and what to get rid of."  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed. All I've done is take a bath."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now I'm lying here in this big bed, all alone, missing you."  
  
"Good, maybe you'll think twice before you kick me out again."  
  
"Luke, I didn't kick you out. I just wanted some time alone, a few days to get some stuff done. You know, single girl, about to be married stuff."  
  
"I guess I understand. I need to do some things too, bachelor giving up his freedom stuff. But I miss you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm very missable. But you're a big boy, you can handle it."  
  
"I am a big boy, a very 'big boy' right now. Thinking about you in the bath and now in the bed. Naked?"  
  
"Of course, it's the only way to sleep. You taught me that. Oh, oh.... phone sex. We've never had that."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, some naughty, sexy talk. You there, me here. Pretend you're lying next to me, naked, caressing every part of my body with your fingers.  
Close your eyes, and think about my hand gently touching your 'big boy', grasping it firmly, stroking up and...."  
  
"Goodnight, Lorelai."  
  
"Goodnight, Big Boy." Luke heard her giggle as he hung up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please R&R 


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN Deprivation

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Lorelai slept like a baby, and when she woke up she had her arms firmly wrapped around Luke's pillow. She slowly opened her eyes, and took in the scent he left there. Smiling, she took her shower, dressed, grabbed a Pop Tart and headed to Sookie's. This time they were really going to go over last minute details.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai, it's late. You and Luke must have 'slept in' late."  
  
"Just me. Luke's at his place."  
  
"Because.....?"  
  
"Because I needed some time alone, because we want our wedding night to be special."  
  
"Ah, that's nice. Deprivation makes Luke a very affectionate boy."  
  
"Make that Luke and Lorelai, and I think you have the idea."  
  
Sookie and Lorelai laughed at the dirty little turn their conversation had taken.  
  
"So are you feeling good? You look fantastic. You're even starting to show a bit."  
  
"I'm feeling great. All that nasty sickness is gone, and I actually can eat anything I want."  
  
"Very important in the Gilmore World."  
  
"You can say that again. I have my last fitting for my dress in the morning and a doctors appointment right after. And then, smooth sailing until the wedding. I'm really getting excited. I'm getting married. Oh, Sookie, I'm going to be Luke's wife!"  
  
Sookie noticed her friends soft smile and remembered her little talk with Lorelai before her own wedding. Her freak out really. She saw no sign of that with her. Sookie had never seen Lorelai so sure of anything in her life.......except her dreams for Rory of course.  
  
"Doctors appointment, huh? Is Luke going with you?"  
  
"Not this time. It's early yet so I told him he could come the next time. Right now there's so much he has to get done. And I have the dress thing first. I sure don't want him around for that. Plus, could you see Luke in a dress shop?"  
  
"No way. Jackson didn't go to the early appointments either. But towards the end, he really enjoyed going and talking to the doctor."  
  
"Sounds like Luke and Jackson are a lot alike. I like that they are becoming friends. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together, the four of us, uh, the six of us. Wow, that sounds weird. Seven, if you count Rory."  
  
"Well, we can't forget her."  
  
"I'm not forgetting her. It's just... she will have her own life soon."  
  
"Ah, honey, not for a while. Right now, she's still very much around and you have another beautiful addition to look forward to."  
  
Lorelai lightly rubbed her stomach. "Can't wait to meet him.... or her."  
  
"I bet Luke is ecstatic."  
  
"Yep, he is. I think he had given up all hope. I don't think it would ever have happened with Nicole."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't. When she's around, there's a chill in the air. Wouldn't want to put an extra ounce on that skinny body or a dribble on her designer suit."  
  
"How about Jason? If you had stayed with him?"  
  
"Same kind of chill. But there's gentleness there. He just needs to find the right woman."  
  
"And it wasn't you?"  
  
"Might have been, until Luke and I came to our senses."  
  
"Hey, lunch is almost ready. Let's go change Davey and put him down for his nap. Then I'll model my dress for you."  
  
"Oh, can I change him? I think I need the practice."  
  
Sookie laughed, "Practice away my friend. Just remember to watch out for the 'hose'. It does odd things when it meets the cold air."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Now I know I need the practice. Never had to deal with a 'hose' before. At least, not such a small one." Lorelai's comment made both the girls giggle.  
  
With Davey changed and already snoozing, Lorelai and Sookie sat down for lunch. They talked about the Dragonfly and the wedding and the few last things left to do. Lorelai put the dishes in the dishwasher while Sookie slipped into her dress.  
  
"Ta da!"  
  
"Oh, Sookie. You look fantastic. That color with you hair, and those shoes. Everyone will just be looking at you and Rory, not the big fat bride!"  
  
"Not likely. You'd be stunning in a feedbag. And you're not fat...just a little round, and that glow. It's true what they say about pregnant women."  
  
"Yeah, we all know what they say about pregnant brides."  
  
"I haven't heard one word around here. Just warm wishes and people excited that this is finally happening."  
  
"Well, you and Rory are going to steal the show."  
  
Sookie ran up stairs to change again, yelling, "So, are you ready for the big day?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Not all those misgivings like the last time. This time it just feels so perfect, so right."  
  
"Yep, I agree. Perfect, you and Luke."  
  
"Hey, look at the time. Somehow we've managed to kill a whole afternoon. It's starting to get dark. I'm off to the diner to see my man."  
  
"And dinner?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That too."  
  
"Bye, hon. See ya soon. Call me if you need any last minute help."  
  
"I will. Rory will be home Thursday afternoon. Everything should be done by then. Don't forget dinner at the Gilmore's after the rehearsal."  
  
"Don't worry. Jackson and I already have a sitter and are looking forward to it."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye. Say 'hi' to Luke for me."  
  
A few minutes later, Lorelai popped into the diner. Luke looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey, where have you been all day? I've been trying to call."  
  
"I've been with Sookie. Got some practice changing diapers. I avoided the 'hose' like a pro!"  
  
"The hose? Never mind, I don't need to know."  
  
Lorelai laughed and gave him a big hug. "Hey, want to go check out the storage room? I hear there are things to be done there."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I guess we should go take care of that."  
  
Luke pulled her into the room and gave her a long, sexy kiss. "You know, I have a big empty apartment upstairs. Things need to be done up there too..... important things."  
  
"Oh, no. No way am I falling in that trap. I came for a kiss and dinner. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Oh, so that's the way we're going to play it?"  
  
"Yep, no monkey business for the next few days."  
  
Lorelai pulled Luke back out of the storage room. He went behind the counter.  
  
"So, miss, Mimi, is it? What can I get for you?"  
  
"Well, what's your specialty?"  
  
"Oh, I could tell you, but I'm getting married in a few days. And I don't think she wants that information getting out."  
  
"Luke, I'm starving here."  
  
"Burger, chili fries, and a glass of milk, coming up."  
  
"Oh, you know me so well."  
  
"Not nearly well enough.....lately."  
  
She smiled as he headed into the kitchen. He quickly returned with two plates and sat down to eat with her.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Yep, like a date."  
  
"Do you often date pregnant women?"  
  
"A new habit, actually. I find they have extra benefits."  
  
"Extra benefits?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to worry about being 'prepared', and upstairs, well, who could ask for more?"  
  
Lorelai reached over and smacked him. They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing like an old married couple.  
  
"So, I guess I'll head home now. It's been a long day and I'm ready for a nice long bath and then bed."  
  
"May I walk you?"  
  
"I don't think so. That might lead to other things.... things I'm trying to avoid for a few days."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yep, I'm a nice girl."  
  
"For a few days anyway. Then you can be a very bad girl."  
  
"Why Mr. Danes, what are you suggesting?"  
  
"I'm suggesting that later in the week, we get together for a very wicked evening."  
  
"I'll put that on my calendar. I'm attending a wedding Saturday afternoon. How about after that?"  
  
"Actually, I'm gong to that wedding too. So I think I can work you in....after the reception.... or between the wedding and the reception?"  
  
"Definitely after. Between? We'll see how things go."  
  
Lorelai flashed him a wicked smile and waved as she went out the door.  
  
After her bath she crawled into her bed, just as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, there. How was the bath?"  
  
"Steamy and hot and wonderful. What have you been up to?"  
  
:"Well, that's why I called. You'll never guess who dropped in out of the blue tonight."  
  
"Well, if I can never guess, why don't you just tell me."  
  
"Ok. Nicole. She had papers for Taylor and he, of course, spread the word. So she stopped in to wish us well."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We had coffee...."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We talked for a while."  
  
"Come on Luke, what's the punch line?"  
  
"No real punch line. I just didn't want you to hear it from anyone else. By the time it got to you, who knows how the story would have changed."  
  
"So coffee and talk, that's it?"  
  
"Totally all. I swear."  
  
"OK, no problem. What did you talk about?"  
  
"You mostly, the wedding, and the baby."  
  
"Taylor spilled it all."  
  
"Of course, too juicy to keep secret."  
  
"So, what was her reaction?"  
  
"Typical Nicole, short and to the point. Good luck on the marriage and wasn't I a bit old to be getting girls pregnant before marriage?"  
  
"Oh, that's good. What about her marrying a guy on a cruise ship with out a second thought?"  
  
"I never brought that up. I was just glad she already knew. It was nice to see her again."  
  
"How nice?"  
  
"Not like that.....just nice to see....well, she looks happy. There's a big diamond on her finger, and the main thing is.....there seems to be no hard feelings."  
  
"Interesting choice of words."  
  
"Lorelai, I didn't mean it like that. But that didn't happen either."  
  
"Good thing, buster."  
  
"So she's gone, right?"  
  
"Hours ago."  
  
"So any other confessions tonight?"  
  
"Just that I miss you. And I love you."  
  
"Because you're ex is engaged?"  
  
"No, because my fiancé is the only woman I want. Only one I have ever wanted, really."  
  
"Nice recovery. I love you too. So what else went on tonight?"  
  
"Usual stuff, Kirk driving me crazy, unpacking stock, packing apartment stuff, and I tried on my tux for the wedding. Why is it you put me in a monkey suit?"  
  
"So you would look beautiful. You did look beautiful, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure men can look beautiful, but I guess I'll pass."  
  
"About the tux. You wore a jacket for your first wedding and that didn't turn out so well. So if you get all dressed up this time.....well, maybe this will last."  
  
"Oh, it will last all right. I have no intention of ever letting you out of this one."  
  
"Ah, that's nice to hear."  
  
"Nice enough that you'll let me come over?"  
  
"Nope, I'm not that easy."  
  
"That's what I've heard. Just checking."  
  
"Good night, Luke."  
  
"Good night, Lorelai."  
  
"Hey, how about coming by for breakfast?"  
  
"Will you be nice?"  
  
"Oh, I can be very nice."  
  
"Goodbye, Luke. I've got two early appointments in the morning Maybe I'll be by for lunch."  
  
"OK, see you tomorrow."  
  
He hung up the phone and smiled thinking about her jealousy.  
  
The next morning Lorelai headed into Hartford for her last dress fitting. She had purposely left it for the last minute. She wanted it to be as perfect as it could be, considering her changing figure. Luckily, most of the places where she had put on weight were conveniently camouflaged by the style of her dress. When she tried it on, she was happy with the way it appeared in the mirror. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle to Luke.  
  
Her next stop was her doctor. He was very happy with her progress, and performed her first ultrasound. If she had known, she would have brought Luke along. But she was thrilled with the pictures he gave her, and couldn't wait to share them with him and Rory.  
  
And so their week went. Lorelai wouldn't let Luke near her house or her, the whole week. But she visited the diner every day, and teased him to no end. He was getting frustrated and she secretly loved it. They had some very romantic make out sessions, and a couple of times almost lost their resolve. It was actually really sexy to get so close and then stop, sort of like being teenagers again.  
  
Rory came home late Thursday afternoon. She quickly unpacked, and they headed to the diner for dinner.  
  
Luke looked up when they came in. "Hey, Rory, you made it. How was your week?"  
  
"Great. But it went so slow. All I wanted was to come home."  
  
"Well, you made it. You two ready for dinner?":  
  
"Oh, am I included in this conversation? I wondered if you noticed I was here too?"  
  
Luke leaned over and kissed her. "Of course, I noticed. You go everywhere she does."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Have I missed something here?" Rory looked puzzled.  
  
"Nope, just haven't seen much of your mom this week. Been here at the diner, day and night."  
  
"Day and night? Mom?"  
  
"I've had stuff to do and Luke's not happy about staying here."  
  
"Ah, Luke. Just two more days."  
  
"And tomorrow night she has to spend with me."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Dinner at the parents. Real romantic evening."  
  
"Better than the other nights this week."  
  
"Even the one with Nicole?"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Luke, did mom catch you with your ex wife?" Rory had caught on to their little game and joined in.  
  
"She didn't catch me. I told her about it."  
  
"Just so he wouldn't get in trouble."  
  
"OK, kids. Must be pre wedding jitters."  
  
Luke, winked at Lorelai. "Yeah, well, something like that."  
  
"So what's for dinner tonight? The usual?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Nothing like a home cooked meal, huh mom?"  
  
"Rory, ask your mom if I'm allowed to share a meal with the two of you?"  
  
"Mom, is Luke allowed...."  
  
"Truce, Luke. Come join us for dinner. Then you can go back to your lonely diner life."  
  
"Not for long. As of closing tonight, the diner is all Caesar's domain. I'm finished for three whole weeks."  
  
"Wow, and what are you going to be doing for three whole weeks?"  
  
"Well, getting married, going on a honeymoon, and moving in with two beautiful young women."  
  
"Nice, Luke. But it's not going to get you in my bed tonight."  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
Rory smiled at their goofy banter. The old house was going to be a lot livelier from here on out. Luke moving in, her coming back for the summer, and of course, the baby coming soon after. The three shared dinner and made plans for the next day. Lorelai was tired and they were soon ready to head out. Luke pulled Lorelai into a long, slow good night kiss. Rory turned her head but secretly she loved watching the love they shared.  
  
"Ok, break it up. Just two more nights....suck it up."  
  
Luke and Lorelai laughed when those words came out of her mouth.  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"So you're really going to show, right?" Lorelai teased Luke.  
  
"Yep, unless someone better stops in tonight."  
  
"There's nothing better than this."  
  
Luke smiled, "You can say that again. Goodnight. I love you."  
  
"Night, I love you too."  
  
"And I love the both of you but enough already. Good night Luke. See you tomorrow."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE Wistful Wishes ...

I own nothing. Just my ideas.  
  
Lorelai isn't forgetting about Rory or writing her off..she's just contemplating that she is growing up and will soon be on her own.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Lorelai woke up early Friday morning and quickly remembered it was the first of two very big days. She crept down to Rory's room and slowly crawled into bed with her.  
  
"It's ok mom. I'm awake too. Exciting day, huh?"  
  
"It's always exciting when you're home." Lorelai teased.  
  
"So nothing else going on this weekend, huh?"  
  
"Well, there is Friday night dinner with the Richard and Emily. And some little thing going on tomorrow."  
  
"Some town thing?"  
  
"Some family/town thing."  
  
The girls burst into giggles.  
  
"So mom, how are you really?"  
  
"I'm excited, and happy, and very, very hungry!!"  
  
"Ok, so let's go down and see what we can find."  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid. We need Luke."  
  
"Not today we don't. It's our day. He can have you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, I feel so wanted. Hey, you're really ok with this, right?"  
  
"Oh, mom, I'm more than ok. I'm ecstatic. I'm so happy for you two, uh, three. By the way, number three...he's getting pretty noticeable."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear today. The time I want to look thin and beautiful."  
  
"You are beautiful.... like a flower...just starting to bloom."  
  
"You are learning something at that fancy college, how to smooze like a pro. And that 'he' pronoun, it just keeps creeping in."  
  
Rory pulled her mother out of the bed and they headed into the kitchen. Lorelai had just started the decaf, when there was a knock at the kitchen door.  
  
"I'll go. There's no way 'that man' is getting into this house until tonight." She pretended to be huffy.  
  
Rory opened the door to Sookie, arms full of bags and boxes.  
  
"Good morning. I brought breakfast. I knew you wouldn't have much and I thought we girls needed the morning just for us."  
  
"Oh, Sookie, you're a life saver. Come in."  
  
Sookie started pulling out goodies from her packages as the girls poured the coffee and got plates.  
  
They ate slowly, but talked a mile a minute about the events of the next two days. All three were excited and ready to get on with it all. When Sookie left to check the Dragonfly one last time, Lorelai and Rory headed upstairs to get ready for their day. They were going for manicures and pedicures, and then hopefully, a late afternoon nap. Luke was picking them up around five so until then, the day was theirs.  
  
Rory and Lorelai spent a couple hours in town, and successfully avoided any contact with Luke. Lorelai knew he was busy with his own last minute things and she could wait until five to see him. And tomorrow, well, after that, they would be together forever. That thought kept a smile on her face all day.  
  
Finally, home again they collapsed on the living room sofa. They propped up their feet and admired their pretty polished toes. They were both too excited to nap but they drank hot tea and relaxed. They were almost dressed for the rehearsal, when Sookie called and ask if Rory could come over to the inn for a little last minute help. She went ahead while Lorelai waited for Luke.  
  
Luke was early of course, but Lorelai was ready and waiting when he rang the bell.  
  
"So formal, ringing the bell."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to barge in on two women trying to get ready for an evening out."  
  
"Very smooth, my friend. But Rory's already gone. Sookie needed some last minute help."  
  
Luke pulled her into his arms. "So, we're all alone?"  
  
"Yep, all alone." She kissed him warmly and ran her hands down his back, giving him a quick squeeze on his butt.  
  
He kissed her back, letting his hands do a little roaming of their own.  
  
"I've missed you, missed this."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
So, tonight, it's going to be fun, right?"  
  
"Of, course, Lorelai. The rehearsal, the dinner at your parents, all the family around..."  
  
"All that spells 'fun' to you?"  
  
"You'll see. It will be fun."  
  
They kissed each other warmly and quickly got carried away. Breathless, Luke finally pulled away.  
  
"We don't want to be late. And I've got something to give you while we're all alone."  
  
"Something to give me, huh?"  
  
"Not that. Something personal, a little thing I found for you." Luke pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it for Lorelai and she smiled.  
  
"Luke, it's beautiful. Did you pick it out yourself?"  
  
"Of course. Even went to that jewelry store at the mall.'  
  
Lorelai pulled the necklace out of the box and handed it to Luke. He slipped it around her neck and fastened it. She walked over to the mirror and admired the purple teardrop stone hanging from the delicate chain. There were little diamonds accenting the deep color of the Tanzanite stone.  
  
"Wow, it's gorgeous."  
  
"Nope, it's a necklace. You're gorgeous."  
  
"Ah, that's sweet. Thank you. It matches the dresses Rory and Sookie are wearing for the wedding."  
  
"That was the idea. Every time you wear it, you can think of our wedding day."  
  
"Who knew that you had such a romantic side to you?"  
  
"Well, I did. It just took someone special to bring it out, I guess."  
  
"I have a little something for you too." Lorelai pulled a box out of a drawer and handed it to him. He opened it and found a watch, classic like him, but with a couple of small diamonds on the face. He slipped his watch off and replaced it with the new one. Noticing the inscription ~  
  
LUKE AND LORELAI LOVE FOREVER  
  
He pulled her close and whispered, "Thank you. I love it and I love you."  
  
"I actually have something else too."  
  
"And this would be?" He asked as she handed him a small envelope.  
  
"First pictures of the baby."  
  
"Oh, Lorelai, I don't know what to say." He pulled the paper out and tried to figure out what was what.  
  
"Pretty confusing, huh?"  
  
"Sort of...not sure what I'm looking at."  
  
She took if from him. "Well, there's an arm her, and a couple of legs up there, and a couple more arms...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember my dream, Luke? The one I told you about the night of the fire? Well, who says dreams don't come true." She smiled as the information finally computed in his brain.  
  
"Two... twins... there are two babies in there?"  
  
Lorelai grinned, "Yep, job well done, mister. Your swimmers are potent." She tried to keep it light, because Luke was looking a little shell- shocked.  
  
"Oh, God, Lorelai, two? Are we ready for this?"  
  
"Well, I guess we better be. Because they're in there and some day they are going to come out."  
  
Luke was practically speechless but Lorelai could tell he was starting to warm to the idea. His face was taking on a new look, a happy one.  
  
He gently ran his hand over her stomach and then pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"The doctor said I will probably start gaining weight and getting bigger very soon. Are you ready for that?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait. But I have the easy part."  
  
They kissed for a few minutes and then realized they really needed to leave.  
  
"I have another surprise for you. I hope you like it. I noticed the other day that you were sort of wistful about...oh, heck, I'll just show you."  
  
They pulled on their coats and Luke helped her into his truck. She heard him muttering something about mini vans, and SUVS, and she just laughed. She flashed to Jackson doing his math and planning to remodel.  
  
They headed out but Luke didn't turn on the road that would take them to Dragonfly. Instead, he parked the truck in front of the little town church.  
  
"Luke, I...how did you know?"  
  
"I saw you look wistfully over here a few times, and I heard the comments you made about how important this little church was to the town. So I talked to Sookie and Rory and they thought it was a good idea. So you really don't mind?"  
  
"Luke it's perfect. Exactly, what I wanted."  
  
He helped her out of the truck and they walked into the church, already filled with the wedding party. The rehearsal went off with out a hitch, and in less than an hour they were all on their way to Hartford and the Gilmore house.  
  
Lorelai kept her hand on Luke's leg during the drive. They shared glances along the way and talked about the next day. He was excited as she was, but more excited about her other news.  
  
"So, do we tell everyone tonight or is it our little secret for now?"  
  
"Well, we have to tell Rory first. After that, we'll see how it goes."  
  
They were the last to arrive. They opened the door to much razing and a party that seemed to be in full swing. Lorelai couldn't remember such a lively party at the Gilmore house, or enjoying herself so much there. The evening turned out better than anyone expected. Luke and Lorelai were the center of attention for a while, but after dinner, everyone just enjoyed the party. They drank, and laughed as they mingled. Richard and Emily seemed to enjoy being around this group, and were very entertaining hosts. They teased Lorelai with a few of the baby pictures they had scrounged up. The few she hadn't managed to destroy. Mia had sent some pictures of the girls when they had first come to Stars Hollow. There were some cute ones of Luke and Sookie too. Luke's sister Liz had provided a few from Luke's child hood. Luke was embarrassed but pleased that his new in laws had gone to so much trouble Some one had put them together in a video with some more recent ones, and both Luke and Lorelai were touched. It was a very relaxing way to spend the evening.  
  
It seemed like everyone had a wonderful time and it was very late when the party finally broke up. Rory had come with Jackson and Sookie, so she rode home with Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"So great party, huh? Grandma and Grandpa really out did themselves tonight."  
  
"It was great. They really seemed to enjoy it, didn't they?"  
  
"And you two. I don't think you spent two seconds away from each other. What's up...because this happiness thing...well, it's kind of weird."  
  
"Happy is never weird. We're in love, getting married tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, but there's something else. Come on spill."  
  
"Is there something else, Luke?"  
  
"Maybe, hey Rory? Do you remember your mother's weird dream? The one she had when you were in Washington?"  
  
"Sort of...the one about you? Wait, they were all about you."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. "There was more than one?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You never told me."  
  
"Well, a girl has to have some secrets. You got the most important one."  
  
"Oh, I remember. The last one..... the one where you were married and mom was pregnant, pregnant with ......twins...... Oh, my God, you're having twins? That dream is coming true?"  
  
Luke and Lorelai both laughed and Rory knew the answer.  
  
"Oh, my God, mom, you are going to be so fat!"  
  
"Thanks, sweetie. Just the words I wanted to hear."  
  
The rest of the drive was full of talk of double the work, double the noise, tons of diapers, and double the love.  
  
Luke walked the girls to the door. Rory quickly disappeared into her room and Luke hung up their coats.  
  
"Not so fast, there. You can't stay. It's almost midnight. You have to get out of here."  
  
"Ah, you don't believe in all that superstitious stuff?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm not taking any chances. Kiss me goodnight big guy and then you're out."  
  
"Just one?"  
  
Well, maybe a few."  
  
Luke pulled her close and kissed her. She pulled back and fingered her necklace. "Thank you for this. It's beautiful and perfect."  
  
"Thank you for my watch, and the other thing. Well, there's no way to thank you enough for that."  
  
They smiled at each other and kissed deeply and then Luke reluctantly headed for the door. "See you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the monkey suit."  
  
"I'll be the one in the white dress, trailing after the two beauties in purple."  
  
"You'll be the only one I notice. Goodnight, Lorelai. For the last time, after tomorrow, I'm all yours."  
  
"Goodnight, Luke. Hey, did you ever think this would happen?"  
  
"Not really, but here we are."  
  
She watched him drive away and closed the door with a huge smile on her face. She glanced around her little house and instead of thinking of the past; she could only envision the future.  
  
The phone rang just as she slipped into bed.  
  
"Hey, I can't sleep."  
  
"Sorry about that. Try counting sheep."  
  
"Lorelai, help me out here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"Are you happy Luke?"  
  
"You have to ask? I can't remember ever feeling like this. I didn't think I would ever feel like this, actually."  
  
"We've got it all, haven't we? We finally got it all together, despite all the obstacles."  
  
"The obstacles we put up ourselves."  
  
"Maybe, but the time is right now. We've got a lot to look forward to."  
  
"More than I ever anticipated..."  
  
"Goodnight, Luke. I love you."  
  
"Goodnight, Lorelai. Hey, tomorrow, let's keep our little secret."  
  
"Sure. I was thinking the same thing. Let our wedding day be just our wedding day."  
  
"I love you. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
She hung up the phone, pulled his pillow close, and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
If you're still reading, let me know. On to the wedding... 


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN Excitement and Ner...

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
The day dawned warm and sunny. Perfect day for a wedding, not a cloud in the sky, and the promise of unseasonable warmth.  
  
Luke woke up at his usual time, anxious about the day. There were no problem with what he was about to do....the problem was he had to do it in front of everyone. But he quickly put all those feelings to rest. This was the town that had been nothing but wonderful to them every since they had found out. They hadn't gossiped, teased, or done anything but shown support. Wide awake, he decided to go downstairs and spend the time with Caesar.  
  
Lorelai on the other hand, slept late and woke up to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She pulled on her robe and lumbered downstairs, following the coffee scent to the kitchen.  
  
"It's about time. I thought you would be too excited to sleep so late. I almost came up there to check and make sure you and Luke hadn't eloped at the last minute."  
  
"Very funny. You just should have started the coffee sooner." Lorelai poured the coffee into a mug and smiled at the scent.  
  
"Hey, Rory, you'll have to make the coffee all the time. This taste just like Luke's. Did he give you his secret? Because if he did...."  
  
"It is Luke's mom."  
  
"He's been her?"  
  
"No way. He made Caesar bring it over. He brought over a gallon of coffee and some breakfast goodies. Luke wanted to make sure you started the day off with a decent breakfast so you wouldn't faint from hunger later."  
  
"Ahh, that's sweet."  
  
"Yeah, sickening but sweet."  
  
"Someday your prince will come, Rory. And then I can tell you how sickening it is."  
  
"Yeah, yeah....well, I'm going to take my shower. I've been up for hours."  
  
Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table and checked out the box Luke had sent. She unburied a small envelope with her name on it and opened it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Good Morning, Enjoy your coffee and please eat something. I never thought I'd have to remind you to eat but it's really important today. It's going to be a long day and I hope an even longer night. Go ahead and say 'dirty' because that's the idea here. Can't wait to see you this afternoon. I love you. I'm going to really love our little family. Tell Rory I love her too.  
  
All my love, Luke  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorelai smiled at the note. This was a mushy love note coming from him. She put the note back in the envelope and tucked it safely in a drawer. You noticed some coupons there and it reminded her to be sure to tell him where they were.  
  
She headed up to take her shower. She and Rory were meeting Sookie at the salon for hair and make up. Then the three girls were going to Sookie's for lunch. It really was going to be a busy day and she knew it would go fast. Not too fast she hoped, she wanted to remember every minute.  
  
Luke stopped at Sookie's and watched her get things ready for the luncheon.  
  
"Hey, mind if I join you girls for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, Luke, I mind. You are to get your business over with Jackson quickly and then get out of here."  
  
"Gee, Sookie, I thought you finally liked me. Just a little?"  
  
"I like you just fine. Like you even better now that you have made Lorelai so happy. But you can't see her today. It's bad luck. Not to mention the fact that you'd just be in the way"  
  
"Thanks for the love."  
  
"Thanks for the aggravation, Luke. I think Jackson is in the living room waiting for you."  
  
Luke went into the next room and watched Jackson with Davey. He couldn't help but take some mental notes as he watched. His experience with babies was nil.  
  
"Hey, Jackson. You look like an old pro at that."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not. But you learn quickly when you have to."  
  
"Guess I'll be finding that out soon."  
  
"Yep, right into the fire, my friend, right into the fire. So, any last minute instructions? I have to run the baby to the sitter."  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to drop off the rings and give you a little something." Luke handed him the ring boxes and then another small box.  
  
Jackson admired the wedding rings and then opened his box.  
  
"Gosh, Luke thanks. I didn't expect anything."  
  
"Just a little something to thank you for all you've done."  
  
Jackson pulled out a silver key chain. It was inscribed with a 'Thank You, Friend' and the date.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you later at the church. Don't be late."  
  
"Getting a case of nerves, Luke? You know Sookie would never let me be late."  
  
"Nerves? I don't know. I just want to get this thing moving and hope it turns out nice for Lorelai."  
  
"You've come a long way, buddy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have. We all have." Luke gave him a parting smile and was on his way.  
  
Sookie met the girls at the salon and they laughed and giggled the whole time they were there. All three girls ended up with soft, beautiful curls with sparkling accents. They had a leisurely lunch at Sookie's and soon Rory and Lorelai left to go home. They packed up their accessories, grabbed their dresses, and headed for the church. As they drove by the diner, they saw no signs of Luke. In fact, the diner was closed and the whole town seemed quiet. The only signs of life around town were outside the church. There, things were bustling. Rory parked the car in the back and they quickly entered before anyone noticed. The bouquets were already there and the room smelled wonderful. The flowers were in shades of purple, rose and white with deep purple ribbons. Jackson dropped Sookie off soon after and then he left to pick up Luke.  
  
Since the coast seemed to be clear, the three took some time to check out the church. Lorelai caught her breathe... some one had placed Luke's chuppa before the altar and covered it with greenery and flowers. There were candles all around it and all over the rest of the church. And flowers, they were placed everywhere. It was a vision and she could only imagine how beautiful it would be when the candles were lit and glowing. She was truly excited now. She couldn't wait to see the building filled with everyone they knew and loved.  
  
The girls sat on the sofa and drank some sparkling water. They admired their dresses and slowly started to get ready. Jackson softly knocked on the door and let them know that he and Luke were back.  
  
Lorelai went into panic mode, sure she had forgotten something important or her dress wouldn't fit or some other calamity would happen. Rory and Sookie let her freak out for a while and then slowly calmed her down. She relaxed when they assured her they were both there to help and that they were sure everything was taken care of.  
  
Lorelai slowly smiled and relaxed. She was finally marrying Luke and that was all that mattered. Any freaky thing that happened would just be a funny story years from now. She rubbed her stomach and was thankful she had so much to be thankful for. Especially, these two women who were with her right now. They all hugged each other and then Rory and Sookie helped her into her wedding dress. It was a simple, off white dress. It softly flowed over her body, exposing a little cleavage and minimizing her expanded girth. It was accented with small beads, and a little lace. Not fussy, but feminine like Lorelai, and it made her look and feel like the beautiful bride that she was. The princess train was beaded and sparkled in the light as it flowed behind her. Finally, Rory arranged her curls around the small head cap of her short veil. The sparkles in her hair set off big eyes. Sookie and Rory both thought she was a beautiful bride.  
  
Rory and Sookie were beautiful in deep purple. There dresses were cut in a similar way and their flowers accented their simple design Lorelai had given them simple gold necklaces and matching earrings. She admired her attendants as they admired her. They all decided they were a perfectly lovely wedding party. They knew the men would look handsome in their black tuxes....despite all their protests.  
  
Jackson knocked again and wanted to talk to Sookie. He assured her the guys were ready and that the guests had started to arrive. Sookie giggled as she closed the door, "I guess we're going to have a wedding. The men are ready and the guests are being seated."  
  
Lorelai smiled, thinking of Luke in his tux. She couldn't wait to see him at the altar. She was so ready to get this thing started.  
  
The girls heard the organ music start. It was only a matter of minutes now. Rory hugged her mom and told her not to trip. Sookie also hugged her, and then straightened her veil and fixed her necklace. Luke's necklace was the perfect touch with her dress. A little touch of purple in the sea of white.  
  
The next knock on the door was her parents.  
  
"Lorelai, you make a lovely bride. I always knew you would. I only have a minute but I wanted to give you this for your something old."  
  
Emily fastened a diamond bracelet around her wrist. "I wore this at my wedding and I thought maybe you would like to wear it too. It's simple but has great sentimental value. And, Rory when it's your turn, I hope you'll wear it too."  
  
"I'd love to grandma." Rory smiled.  
  
"Thanks, mom. It's beautiful, perfect with my dress, and my necklace." Lorelai was touched that her mother had thought of it.  
  
"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her before their wedding. There marriage lasted a long time, and it seems to have worked for your father and me. So I hope it will bring you luck too."  
  
"This means a lot to me mom, thanks."  
  
"I'll see you after the ceremony. I have to get back out there now, candles to light. You look beautiful, Lorelai." The two women hugged and Emily left before Lorelai could see her tears.  
  
Richard took a long look at Lorelai and nodded his approval. "You are the prettiest bride I've seen since your mother. I hope you and Luke are as happy as we have been over all these years. You've seen the ups and downs, but it's still been a wonderful life we've shared."  
  
"I know, dad. So is my escort ready? I think I may need to lean on you a little. I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Not about Luke?"  
  
"Never about Luke, dad. It's always been him, long before I realized it. It's nice to have my dad by my side."  
  
"Not to give you away, just to escort you to your new husband."  
  
"New husband......I like the sound of that."  
  
"I talked to Luke outside. He's a little nervous too. But not about you, just all of this."  
  
"Yeah, well, Luke has never been into big productions much. He'll be fine. Did he look handsome?"  
  
"Most handsome groom I've ever seen."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her dad and they heard another knock at the door telling them it was time. They all took a deep breath. Lorelai took her fathers arm and they followed Sookie and Rory out of the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Luke and Lorelai....finally!! 


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN I DO, FINALLY!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Jackson escorted Emily down the main church aisle and led her to the altar. She lit the bride's taper placed beside the unity candle. Then he ushered her to her seat in the first row. A few minutes later, he did the same with Luke's sister Liz. She lit the groom's taper and took her seat beside TJ. The town troubadour gently strummed his guitar until they were both seated. He then softly crooned a few of Luke and Lorelai's favorite songs. As the minister, Luke and Jackson approached the altar, he strummed his guitar. Then he nodded to Luke and quietly walked away.  
  
Miss Patty and Babette couldn't believe how handsome Luke looked. They whispered so loudly that half the church overheard them. But all the women agreed and all the men knew Lorelai would look equally as lovely. This was one beautiful couple and this was going to be one beautiful wedding. They had all looked forward to it for weeks.  
  
Soon the organist began to play, and the doors opened. Sookie entered first with a big smile on her face and lightness to her step. She had waited for this moment for a very long time. She slowly walked down the aisle and gave Jackson a wink before she took her place. Rory followed, looking lovely. She seemed solemn at first but when she saw all their friends, a genuine smile appeared. As she stopped before the altar, she gave Luke a special nod. Then the music changed, it grew louder as it announced the entry of the bride. All the guests stood and turned, waiting for her entry. Luke took a deep breath.  
  
Lorelai appeared on the arm of her father. Her curly dark hair framing her face, she purely glowed with happiness. Her dress sparkled in the candle light, her train flowing gently behind her. She sweetly smiled as she recognized their friends in the pews and about half way down the aisle, she caught site of Luke. Their eyes locked and they seemed lost in each other for the moment. Her dad stopped in front of the chuppa, and Luke came down to meet them. Richard spoke a few words to Luke and gently kissed Lorelai. Then he placed her hand in Luke's and turned to join Emily. Rory came forward and took Lorelai's bouquet, and handed it to Sookie. She held three long stemmed roses in her hands, one white, one purple, and one rose colored. She handed the white one to Luke, symbolizing everlasting happiness. The purple one was for her mother, representing a long and healthy life. She kept the rose colored one for herself. It's color meaning beauty, both inner and outer. Then the minister spoke.  
  
He spoke of the family Luke was joining. One that had been established long ago, one that had worked well over the years and had been complete. But now it was going to be enriched by this third person, a person who would not make it better but give it new dimension. Luke and Lorelai were getting married, but Rory was welcoming him into their lives too. Rory hugged Luke, and then her mother, and they held the flowers until it was time for the rings. They placed the three flowers in a vase, showing their new family unity.  
  
Luke and Lorelai repeated their vows, words full of meaning and personal just to them. There was not a dry eye in the church that day. Even Luke had a few tears, which Lorelai gently wiped away. Luke slipped the ring on Lorelai's hand and then kissed it. Lorelai slipped the ring on Luke's hand and gave him a gently squeeze. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. The guests almost felt like they were intruding on a very private moment.  
  
They walked through the chuppa and up the steps to light the unity candle. The candle, once lit, representing the joining of the Gilmore family to the Dane family. Luke and Lorelai gazed at the candle and smiled. It was their first act as a married couple. It had been such a long time coming......then they turned. The minister said a prayer and pronounced them man and wife.  
  
Luke pulled Lorelai gently but firmly to him and kissed her soundly. The crowd cheered and broke into applause. Luke blushed but smiled proudly as her took his new wife's hand. They walked back through the chuppa, stopping under it for a minute. They both remembered being there before. They smiled at each other, each thinking about that afternoon not long ago. Cameras were going off every where, but it didn't bother them. They were just happy that they had finally gotten to where they were meant to be. They walked down the aisle and stopped at the door to kiss again.  
  
It was late afternoon, and sunny and warm. Luke and Lorelai were finally man and wife. And now it was time to party with all of their friends. The guests headed out to the Dragonfly while the wedding party and their families stayed at the church with the photographer. When all the pictures were finally taken, Luke helped Lorelai into the waiting limousine.  
  
"So Mrs. Danes, I think it went well." He leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"I think you're right, Mr. Danes." She giggled and kissed him back. Now that the serious part was over, she felt more like her old teasing self. She took his hand in hers. "And just in case you get any ideas, I don't expect to see that ring ever come off."  
  
Luke teased, "But you know how I feel about jewelry."  
  
"I know that from now on, you will feel naked with out it."  
  
"Well, maybe, I could try, for you......." He pulled her into an embrace and they kissed gently, sharing their first married kisses. They kissed for a long time, talked a little about the ceremony and kissed some more. Luke gently brushed a curl from her cheek and sighed. "You look so beautiful. You take my breath away. When I watched you come down the aisle, I could only wonder how I ever got so lucky. Not only are you beautiful inside and out, but you see something in me that made you love me. Made you want to take a chance that we could build a life together.....not only a life but a family too. You made my life complete today."  
  
Lorelai was amazed by his words. Luke saying these things to her...now....tears slowly started to fall.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted you to know that today is not just about what was said in that church.....it's more about what I feel in my heart. I guess I always have."  
  
Lorelai smiled through her tears and gently kissed him. And all she could reply was that she loved him more than he would ever know. More than even she ever thought possible.  
  
They snuggled close and kissed ardently, letting their feelings take over. The car was warm, their feelings warmer... it had been a while since they had been alone like this. Finally, Lorelai felt the car stop, heard the engine noise cease. She reluctantly pulled away from his warm embrace, almost wishing they could just skip the party. She wanted to be alone with her new husband, finish what they had started.  
  
"Luke, I think the car finally stopped. The driver must have gotten lost. Although, I'm not sure how that could happen in Stars Hollow. It's only a ten minute drive and it seems like we've been in this car forever."  
  
"Tired of your husband already?"  
  
"No, of course, not. It's been nice....very nice."  
  
Luke laughed, "I just wanted us to have some time alone. I didn't want to have to share my new wife with every one just yet. So I asked the chauffeur to drive around for a while, give us a little time alone."  
  
"You know, he probably thinks something else is going on back here."  
  
"Let him. I'm sure it's not the first time he's had that request...in fact, he told me he's good at giving couples time to be 'alone'."  
  
"You guys always stick together. Can you imagine, with this dress, in my current condition, trying that back here?"  
  
"Well, I could ask him to drive around a little longer and we could see if it's possible."  
  
"That would go over big with all those people waiting inside. My parents, Babette, Patty, they're probably already talking."  
  
Luke laughed. "I see the Lorelai we all know and love is back in form. So I guess, Mrs. Danes, it's time to go meet your royal subjects."  
  
"Don't worry mister, there will be plenty of time for 'us' later. I promise. Hey, I like that Mrs. Danes thing. Think you could always call me that?"  
  
"Lorelai...."  
  
The driver opened the door and Luke gently guided her out of the seat. Noticing that the simple things were taking a little longer these days, and making a mental note, to make sure she didn't over do at the reception. Out of the car, Lorelai straightened her dress, removed her veil, and gave Luke a quick hug. Hand in hand, they walked into the Dragonfly and were enthusiastically greeted by their family and friends.  
  
Taylor, megaphone in hand, announced......  
  
"Welcome, please, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes. Our own Luke and Lorelai..."  
  


* * *

  
Finally. It's hard to make this wedding special enough. Hope ASP gives us one much better...hope she just gives us one!!! 


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN Let's Party

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked into a party well in progress. It was a warm evening, and the doors and windows were all open. People were milling about throughout the inn. The outside grounds were lit and a lot of people were taking advantage of the warm night to check out the stables and the other outside facilities. The troubadour wandered in and out, softly singing and strumming his guitar. The party was informal and the atmosphere warm and casual like its hosts.  
  
Food was attractively spread all over the kitchen and dining room. No formal dinner had been planned, just lots of food and drink available whenever it was wanted. Sookie and her crew had out done themselves. They had been cooking for days and it showed. Tables were set up everywhere, accented with purple floral arrangements and glowing candles. Romance was definitely the theme of the evening.  
  
Luke and Lorelai mingled among their guests, after spending some time with Rory. Rory had invited some of her friends from Yale, and of course, Lane, Dean, and Lindsay were there. Whenever, Lorelai looked for her, Rory seemed to be having fun with all of her friends, new and old. That made Lorelai happy, and made it easier for her to pay attention to the other guests and her new husband.  
  
Luke kept a close eye on Lorelai. He knew she loved to party but she also needed to take care of herself right now. It had already been a long day, and this party was just getting started. He gently guided her to the buffet, and suggested they eat a little and sit for a while. And while unwilling to admit it, she welcomed his suggestion to rest. She really needed to sit for a while, and she suddenly discovered she was ravenous. Sookie had set up a special table for the wedding party. When Luke and Lorelai finally sat down, Sookie and Jackson joined them. They ate and talked about the special moments of the day. It had been wonderful but they were glad the ceremony was finally over and the day was winding down in such a nice, leisurely way.  
  
The music started and Luke pulled Lorelai up for their first dance. He held her close and they whispered to each other and laughed at their private jokes. The town was still surprised that Luke could dance, but watching them was such a joy. They were definitely in their own little world out there. They were soon joined by her parents, and Liz and TJ, and then, slowly, more of their guests. The music was good and when it turned to the faster stuff, the younger crowd really took over. And of course, Miss Patty, too.  
  
When Luke and Lorelai left the dance floor, Jackson wheeled out the wedding cake. A master piece designed by Sookie, embellished with large purple flowers, lots of smaller ones in rose and white, and wispy green leaves entwined around. It stood tall and regal and Lorelai was amazed when she saw its magnitude.  
  
They cut into it and placed a huge piece on a plate. Luke gave her a warning glance; he didn't want a face full of icing. Lorelai smiled wickedly at him, but sweetly placed a small bite in his mouth. She did miss his mouth slightly, and got icing on his lips. But she leaned up and sexily licked it off.....causing their little audience to make some comments.  
Luke turned a little red, but mostly just laughed it off. He was more successful on his attempt. They sat down and shared the rest of the piece, her feeding him from her fork.... another intimate moment they shared.  
  
Lorelai tossed her bouquet. And of all people, Paris caught it. Although, Miss Patty gave her a run for her money. Luke made a big production of removing Lorelai's blue garter, and swinging it over his shoulder. Kirk caught it and everyone laughed and applauded. Lulu was with him, of course, and they seemed very happy. No one would be surprised if they were the next Stars Hollow wedding. That would be one for the books.  
  
Richard and Emily finally caught up with the couple, wishing them well and complimenting them on getting all this together so quickly and doing such a great job. They were on their way out. Richard was going to Europe the next day and Emily was going along. Richard shook Luke's hand and gave Lorelai a kiss. Emily hugged Luke and then Lorelai. Richard slipped them another envelope and told them to invest it in something that would make them happy. Luke and Lorelai, again, were shocked and amazed at her parent's acceptance and generosity. They took a moment to share their other little piece of news with her parents. Richard and Emily both beamed, having two new grandchildren to plan for now.  
  
Liz and TJ came up too. They had to get back to New York. Liz whispered in Lorelai's ear......"now you are the wife". Lorelai smiled as she remembered their little conversation. "I guess you were right on both counts. I am definitely his type." Liz patted her stomach, "I can't wait for this little guy. Luke's going to be an amazing dad."  
  
"Amazing dad twice over."  
  
"Lorelai..... twins? Wow, when he does a job, he does it good, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, an overachiever, that brother of yours. Making up for lost time, I guess."  
  
Luke didn't get their little comments but he often didn't get these two when they got together. They were two of a kind, for sure. But he was glad that Lorelai had shared their news with his sister.  
  
People slowly started to leave, and before long it was just Luke and Lorelai and Sookie and Jackson. Rory had left with her friends to continue partying at the Gilmore house. Sookie told them to go ahead and go upstairs. They were going to stay just a little longer with the clean up crew, and Luke and Lorelai didn't need to worry about that. So Luke and Lorelai headed up to their room, arms around each other.  
  
Luke opened the door to more flowers and more candles. The room glowed warmly and the bed had already been turned down. It seemed like Sookie hadn't forgotten anything. Such a romantic, that woman. Luke locked the door behind them, and looked around the room. He took off his jacket and vest, tossing them on the chair. He pulled his shirt out and got rid of his tie.  
  
"This room is beautiful Lorelai. I see you in every corner. The colors, the style..."  
  
"It's the nicest one; the biggest and our only really special suite. It's the only one with a Jacuzzi tub."  
  
Lorelai smiled, and Luke got her message loud and clear. He went in the bathroom and started the water. When he came back out, he pulled her into an embrace. They kissed and Lorelai slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She slipped it off and rested her head against his bare chest. He slowly unzipped her dress, and slid it off her body. He helped her step out of it and noticed the only thing she had on under it were white satin bikinis.  
  
"If I'd have known that, I would have never gotten through this day." Luke commented as he admired her body, running his hands over her ripe breasts and slightly protruding stomach. He hadn't seen her naked in a while and was surprised at its roundness.  
  
She smiled up at him and unzipped his pants and let them fall. He led her to the tub and gently eased her in. He slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently caressed her breasts and then rested his hands on her stomach. They both closed their eyes and relaxed in the warm, scented bubbles. They let the excitement of the day melt away but slowly, it was replaced by another kind of excitement. Lorelai asked him to help her out and then he wrapped a towel around the both of them. They patted each other dry, and then Luke started to lead her to the bed. She told him she would be there in a minute, so he went alone. She came in a minute later, hair freshly brushed in soft curls and a while silky teddi barely covering her body.  
  
"Beautiful vision, there, Mrs. Danes."  
  
Lorelai smiled, as she slipped the straps down and let it fall to the floor. "A gift from Rory. I promised I'd wear it tonight. And I did."  
  
"Yeah, if ten seconds count." She laughed and crawled in next to him. She kissed him deeply and then slowly lowered herself down on him. She smiled as he filled her fully and firmly. They stared at each other intensely as they made love. She knew he loved her on top, and she knew she couldn't do it much longer. Luke appreciated her willingness to please. They fell asleep in each others arms, Lorelai's leg wrapped over his thigh, her stomach carefully tucked next to his.  
  
Luke awoke at his usual time. He took a good look at his sleeping wife. She looked like a small girl except for her uncovered breast waiting to be kissed. He kissed it and tried to cover her, but she opened her eyes and sleepily pulled him to her. He gently rolled over on her, trying to keep his weight off of her. They gently made love again, and then fell back asleep. Lorelai woke up when Luke was getting out of bed. She admired his backside, and noticed his soft state. She didn't often see him like that and it was nice, intimate He pulled on his robe and she didn't open her eyes again until the aroma of fresh coffee made its way to their room. She got up and pulled on her own robe and headed down stairs. Luke was fixing a diner style breakfast for her, when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning. Smells so good down here."  
  
Luke handed her a plate and they both sat down to eat. They sat in the huge kitchen and shared their first breakfast. They ate, and kissed, and laughed. The first day of their marriage was off to a wonderful start. They left their dishes in the sink and headed up to shower. They took a long hot shower, washing each other's hair, and exploring each others bodies. Luke was fascinated by the changes in hers. She laughed at his amazement and promised him this was only the beginning. They got dressed and packed their bags and headed back down stairs. Sookie and Jackson were coming to take them to the airport. Luke was reading the paper when they popped in the door.  
  
"Safe to come in?" Sookie called.  
  
"Sure, Sookie, come on in. Lorelai's in the kitchen waiting to go over some things with you. Hi, Jackson. Hey, Rory, nice you came along too."  
  
The girls went in to see Lorelai and go over all the last minute details for the inn and taking care of other things while they were gone. The men sat down and read the paper. When the girls finally joined them, they headed out to the car for the trip to the airport. Luke and Lorelai checked in for their flight. They all had a light lunch and then it was time for Luke and Lorelai to head to their departure gate.  
  
Lorelai wanted to walk around a bit while they were waiting for their boarding time, so she hit some of the airport shops. She came back and handed Luke a bag.  
  
"A little gift, something to read on the plane."  
  
Luke opened the bag and found a couples book about pregnancy. He leafed through it, noticing chapters on body changes, mood swings, and a final chapter on new sexual positions for the changing body.  
  
He looked up her and smiled. "Will there be a test?"  
  
"Maybe." She grinned. "I could tell last night, this morning actually, that you were concerned."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've never slept with a pregnant woman before. It's all so new. And this is our honeymoon. But I don't want to hurt you, or our baby.... babies."  
  
"That's why I love you. You never stop worrying about me or my feelings.....and now these guys too." She sat down and kissed him. They sat and held hands until their flight was called.  
  
When they were safely settled in their seats on the plane, Luke squeezed her hand and asked, "Are you ready for the first day of the rest of our life?"  
  
Lorelai answered, "Ready and eager. It's going to be wonderful Luke. It took us so long to get here. But we're finally here and it's only going to get better. We have so much to look forward to. Even through the bad times.....we'll always have each other."  
  
"Like the man said, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health."  
  
"Yeah, something like that." And she kissed him as the plane ascended into the cloudless sky.  
  


* * *

  
That's it ...I'm out. We can all assume the honeymoon was hot and sexy. And that they lived somewhat happily ever after!!! 


End file.
